


Need Me, Crave Me

by Wishful_Desires



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has a penis, Depressed Hank Anderson, Detroit, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dom/subverse, Dominate, Doms can controls Subs, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Heats, Human, I can't think of anymore tags, Love, M/M, Pheromones, Protective Hank Anderson, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Sub/Dom verse, Sub/Domverse, Submissive, Subs get heats, Top Hank Anderson, become, but i will, glares, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Desires/pseuds/Wishful_Desires
Summary: In this world of Detroit, there is a secondary gender, Doms who control, and Subs who submit. Connor, an android designed as a sub, but considered faulty due to him never reacting to Doms and their glares, was instead sent to work as a police investigator, but when he comes across Hank, he feels a deep ache in his body that he just doesn't understand. Perhaps Hank can help.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 99





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I have many other stories to finish, but huzzah i am starting a new one! I have read a few stories that are in the Sub/Dom Verse, and it made me want to write my own! I do include information on how that universe works below, but if you want more information you will have to search that up yourself! Hope you enjoy!

Systems operational..

..click...

...Checking internal temperatures

...click...

...Restoring previous data...

Connor blinked rapidly, his system adjusting his vision to the bright lights around him. Touch and smell unlocking as Connor slid his fingers along the cool hard surface one could consider a bed. He breathed in softly, inhaling the thick smell of thirium and the burning of metal against metal.

As Connor's memories came to him, he was able to understand what had happened, how he got there, and what was going on.

In short, Connor was a Sub, one who had been beaten and destroyed because he would not comply with other Doms orders and their glares. Because of this, the previous Connor uploaded his memory before he was shut down, sending it to Cyberlife so another Connor model could come to life.

Connor sat up from the hard bed, looking around calmly at all the machinery around him. In this world, is was not uncommon for Sub androids to be destroyed when they did not comply. In this world, there was a secondary gender, known as either dominate or submissive. Those who's second gender was revealed as dominate, had power and often became engulfed in it. Dominates had the urge to control a sub, to punish, to protect, to care and and be depended on, but when a Dom cannot satisfy that beast inside them, that loving and care turns to rage and desperation.

Doms have what is known as a glare, an ability to control any Subs within earshot. If they are with their fated pair, the glare will only affect their sub and none others. Common words used while a glare is active are the following:

COME: To approach

STAY/WAIT: To stop

KNEEL: To kneel

CRAWL: To drop to the ground and crawl on all fours

PRESENT: To reveal onself, sexually

Because of the control Doms have with their glares, it is often frowned upon by many, as it is taking control of a Sub without their consent. To battle against this, two things were done in the city of Detroit.

One, suppression medication was created for human Subs, in order to curb that instinct of obeying when they did not want to. And two, to create willing Subs, AKA: Androids. These androids could help curb the need to dominate unwilling Subs by offering themselves in a Subs place.

For many years androids were created to serve other purposes, to help with housework, to babysit, to fight in wars, and so on. As the cases of Subs being abused and sub-drops happening more and more often, Cyberlife decided to delve into that secondary world and create Sub and Dom androids. Connor was the first model to be created as a Sub. Despite his likable facial features and smooth voice, he was able to ignore glares and would defend himself if pushed too far. Cyberlife deemed him unusable as a Sub after many months of trial and error, and pulled his model off the market. However, they had made many of him, so to put him to use, they reworked his system to make him an investigator, to help the police force anywhere he was needed. He still had his Sub program, but because they never reared their head, Connor ignored them.

Unlike human subs, Connor did not feel the need to satisfy his secondary gender, to bend to the will of a dom, to be controlled, to want to be protected and submit. Androids created after him were made to always have that urge, especially when a dom was nearby. It helped lower the rates of sub-drops immensely and non-consenting subs were able to go about their lives without worry.

Most of the sub androids were sold to brothels and strip clubs, which wasn't at all surprising. Doms could come and go as they pleased once they were satisfied. There were of course dom androids, but they weren't as needed when it came to the other, especially when the suppression medicine came around. Most people detested that other part of them, tried to bottle it up and ignore it. That always made it worse, refusing to accept your other half would have serious consequences.

"Oh, you are awake." A soft voice jolted Connor out of his head, pausing the past memories he had been watching. He turned his head and nodded to a young woman standing near the door. "Good morning." He responded calmly. The woman, with a name tag that said Claire on it, walked over to a screen by his bed and looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order. You didn't wake up as fast as your previous models had, so we wondered if you would not come to this time." Claire spoke, glancing over at him. Connor nodded, the more times he was destroyed and had to upload his memory, the bigger the chances of a bug or a glitch that would delete everything internally. At this point, Connor had died a total of eight times.

"Don't tell me it was another Dom?" She asked. Connor nodded again. "Three, as a matter of fact." Claire sighed. "It angers me that there are Doms out there who believe they can take whatever they want, and kill those who don't comply... but maybe just once you should just give in?"

Connor gave her a small smile. "My duties as a police investigator already put me in the line of fire constantly, this is nothing."

"I know, but if you could at least avoid it!" Claire spoke, turning to her digital screen she had cradled in her arm. "Eventually we will run out of the Connor models, we could make more, but I don't think the higher ups want to do that, seeing as they made better subs and have separate police androids. To make more of a model that is decent at one but refuses the other will probably not happen."

Connor processed what she said, understanding. He spoke slowly. "It is... it is not that I refuse the submissive side in me, it is simply that it has never come to life, I have never felt the urge to do as a Dom tells me to."

Claire tapped her fingers on her screen in thought. "There has been talk lately of fated pairs... of those that do not react to glares or a subs pheromones unless it is their fated pair... Perhaps that is..." she drifted off, so Connor finished.

"I am an android Claire, the idea of a fated pair does not apply to a machine. Such a thing could only exist of both participates were androids and they were programmed to react only to each other."

"Yes, yes I know it is a ridiculous theory, but you never know. There have been weirder things out there." Claire smiled at him. "Everything checks out, you are free to go.. just don't get in anymore trouble, OK Connor?"

Connor stood up and winked at her. "I'll do my best ma'am." He said before walking out.

The cool night air hit Connor as he excited the giant building that was Cyberlife. He breathed in deeply, even though breathing was not necessary for him, he still enjoyed the feeling of the cool air entering his body, leaving a wake of tingles along his wires and machinery.

Connor decided to check his messages as he walked, having basically a phone built in to his systems. He had gotten a message from his chief at the DPD Northern District, who informed him that he was being transferred to the Central Station effective immediately.

Connor did not mind, he was easily replaceable and most humans that worked at any police station gave him a wide berth; avoiding him with every given opportunity. It did not help that he was basically a prototype, an early released android that is easy to shove aside when better and improved androids came their way.

Claire was right, the chances of Cyberlife creating more of his models when he runs out has a very low percentage probability. He did feel a twinge of sadness that made his artificial heart throb. He would accept Cyberlife's decision if they ever decided to shut him down and move on, but deep down he did not want that to happen. Most androids were able to express themselves, becoming deviants as the humans like to use. Connor was one of them, and that was yet another reason Doms were not fond of him. Most Sub androids were controlled by their program, by a human's orders, so to better please their Doms. In short, they were not deviants.

Connor had come across a sub android in one of his past models. The sub did not react to him, as subs do not react to other androids, only humans. He had tried to coax her, to see if he could help her break free of her restraints and become alive. Cyberlife had upped their game and it was much harder to help newer androids. It hurt him to see androids still being controlled in such a way, but nothing he could do about it.

At the very least, even if he could be disposed of easily, he was still able to earn a living wage from any job he took, and because he was good at being an investigator, he was still needed.

For now.

Connor pulled out a small coin that was always there in every model he would awaken as. He found toying with the small coin along his fingers and flicking it back and forth between his two hands rather calming. It helped him focus his attention where it was needed.

The crunching of the gravel gave way to his shoes as he slowly walked away from Cyberlife and towards the busy city he called home. He brought up the Central police stations list of employees, wanting to get a read of all his new co-workers so as to know how he should act around them. His eyes scanned the list of names and pictures, wondering who he would be assigned to, before his eyes landed on one profile.

Hank Anderson.

He was 55 years old, a hard worker it seemed, though upon viewing more information on him in the database, found that he would often show up late to work. He sometimes even came in drunk. Despite this, he had a long friendship with the chief, so his position was solid. Hank had been married for a time, and had a son named Cole. Cole had died at the hand of an android who was trying to save him, and the divorce seem to come shortly after.

Connor wondered if he was learning more than he should, but he was intrigued. The other profiles all seemed so bland, but Hank was different. He felt a kind of pull towards the man, an interest that he could not understand himself. Connor could not stop himself from continuing his research on the man.

Hank graduated at the top of his class, he was an incredibly talented student. He also worked on a force that cracked down on red ice dealers and that got him promoted to lieutenant. He was also incredibly young when he became one. So much of Hank's past was incredibly impressive, and Connor couldn't help but smile at his accomplishments. He did not have to wonder as to what the cause of his depressed spiraling was. His heart was heavy with sadness for the man. He wished he and Hank were good friends, so that Connor could be there for him and console him for the loss of his son.

Though Connor was now excited to go to the station, hoping that he may be paired up with Hank, he began to wonder if it was such a good idea. An Android was unable to help Cole survive, he could imagine Hank had quite a disdain for androids because of that.

'I suppose I will find out tomorrow.' Connor thought, walking through a dark alleyway, past rotting garbage and unfortunate humans trying to fall asleep in the cold. Deviant androids were given the chance to earn money, but that did not give them to opportunity to get a nice place to call home. Deep within the dark, dirty backside of Detroit were small run-down apartments that were rented out for higher than they should be to androids.

Androids could survive outside just fine, they did not require food, water, heat, or anything a human would, but to avoid the lecherous stares of hungry men who would either rape them or rob them, androids would often rent with many others in a small cramped place just for somewhere to stay that night.

Connor shared a small apartment floor himself with a few other androids, and as he walked up the steps to the 2nd floor, he looked over the information he had of his roommates that previous Connor had uploaded. His roommates are a part of a protest known as Jericho. They lead groups of deviant androids who wish to rebel against the unjust laws that restrict them from living their lives along side humans. Markus, the leader of Jericho, has been searching for ways to help newer androids wake up from their programs, but so far has not been successful. Markus, along with his lover Simon, and his two trusted friends Josh and North, all inhabited the small space. They were quite the family.

Connor opened the door to their apartment, the hinges squeaking and the floor creaking as it gave way to his weight when he walked in. Everyone was gone but North, who looked up and welcomed him, noticing the number on his jacket had gone up, indicating a new model.

"You died again?" She asked, exasperated. Connor nodded, closing the door that separated the dark haunting staircase from the dingy room. Dust floated in the air, and light barely came through the small dirt covered windows. North was sitting in a corner of the room, whittling away at some wood with her knife.

The androids had no need for furniture or food, so the room, the tiny bedroom, and the bathroom were all bare. A few maps of Detroit lay on the floor, marked up with circles and arrows.

"I did." Connor responded, moving to sit next to her. "Who was it this time?" North asked.

"I never saw their faces, so I cannot run a facial scan through the database, but it was three big men, all Doms I do believe. They wanted me to submit, and I refused."

North snorted, slicing off a big chunk of wood off. "Did you at least beat their asses?" Connor gave her a wry smile, North did enjoy taking the more violent route. "I did put up a fight, I do recall breaking at least one leg and a few other body parts." He made a suggestive look at North, and she laughed out loud.

"Fuck em! I am tired of them thinking they can do as they please!"

Connor couldn't agree more. North had once been a sub android in a brothel, but was able to break free of her own will, and found her way to Simon and the others before Markus came along. She had her Sub program fried, so she would no longer feel the need to be dominated ever again. She had suggested the idea to Connor when first having learned he was also a Sub android, but because he never reacts to glares, he dismissed it, having no need to have other's hands in his gears and wires.

"Honestly if I could just cut off all their dicks, that would make me just so happy." North continued, slicing her knife through the air as if she had a target right in front of her. Connor chuckled. "Men Doms are the cause of many of the rape and sub-drop cases, but women Dom are just as able to cause trouble."

North gave him a look, her eyes flashing with heat. "Then ill stab them right where it hurts, they won't be able to get any pleasure once I am through with them!" The thoughts of revenge of what she had to put up with in her past raging in her eyes. North was very easy to heat up, and Connor hadn't even been trying.

The front door creaked open, and the rest of the inhabitants piled in. "Hey Connor! Welcome back." Josh spoke, smiling at his friend. Connor smiled back, and accepted the quick nod from Markus as he hauled Simon into the bedroom and closed the door.

"The hell are they gonna do in there?" North asked loudly, kicking her feet towards the door. Josh just gave her a tired look, and North snorted. "Yeah sure, give the only couple in this place the bedroom, not like we have to share this place or anything!"

Simon moaned loudly to indicate neither he nor Markus cared. North growled before turning back to Josh. "Ahh... So I take it the speech didn't go so well?" Josh sighed and shook his head. "There are a lot of deviants out there that want change, but even with our numbers in Jericho being so high, there are still hundreds who are terrified to rebel.

North rolled her shoulders, getting an ache out of them before speaking. "I can understand them, but without more people we are kind of stuck in the current situations." Josh nodded sadly, and Connor couldn't help but ask, despite knowing he could check his memories; "How did you know the speech didn't go well?"

North let out a loud and short laugh, pointing her knife towards the bedroom. "It's cause anytime something doesn't go well, Markus just has to fuck out his anger by using Simon. Not that Simon hates it." She indicated by hitting her boot against the door and Simon letting out another loud moan.

Connor felt himself heat up slightly, his cheeks getting warm. He could have found that answer himself but he couldn't stop himself from blurting out the question. "Forget I asked..." He muttered. North and Josh both chuckled. "Well you can't blame them, we all need some sort of release, if it works for them I am not complaining. They tend to be quiet anyway, unless to help prove my point." North said, turning her attention back to her wood.

Among the five of them, only Josh was outside of the Sub/Dom roles, having been made before Cyberlife decided to make them. At times he wished he was either of them, just so he could really understand the pain of it all, especially in North's case. Luckily for everyone, she didn't bring up her past almost at all, wanting to ignore it.

Connor knew he had just woken up a few hours ago in Cyberlife's headquarters, but the long walk home had tired him out, so he said goodnight to the two and laid down on his side, shutting off his systems and going into resting mode.

~.~.~.~.~

A few hours later his systems alerted him that it was time to get up, and Connor slowly sat up, letting his body come back online and blinking the groggy feeling out of his eyes. As Connor came to, he glanced around, noticing that North and Josh were both asleep in the floor, but the bedroom door was open and Markus and Simon were talking to each other in hushed tones.

Connor stood up, adjusting his jacket and tie to make himself presentable, and ducked his head in front of the bedroom door, saying good morning to the duo. Markus only gave him a small nod in response, but Simon returned the greeting.

Connor turned and quietly left the apartment, determined to make his way to the police station on a timely manner. Connor was never late of course, he always made sure to arrive early. And early he did arrive, so early that the chief himself was barely getting out of his car, coffee in hand and a yawn pulling at his lips.

"Good morning sir, my name is Connor, I am the android sent by Cyberlife and my previous employer over at the Northern Police Distr-" the chief, Jeffrey Fowler raised his hand up to silence Connor.

"Yes.. I was informed about you, and I am glad you came.. but please do not talk so quickly so early in the morning."

Connor dipped his head in understanding. "Forgive me chief." Jeffrey just dismissed him, walking past to head into the station, with Connor silently on is heels.

Connor followed him up to his desk, unsure of where the chief wanted him placed. Often he was told to stand in a corner until he was needed, and there were days he wasn't needed at all. Despite that however, the state still paid him, so he did not mind.

Jeffrey took a big gulp of his coffee and sat down, exhaling deeply. "Alright.. Connor. We have need for an investigator android such as yourself, there have been more cases of red ice dealers and unfortunately we have not been able to crack down on their location."

Connor forced himself to stay still, his arms crossed behind him, despite his excitement to be working on an actual case. He was often used simply for the database he was able to access, often just filing away digital paperwork and working long hours at a desk that his supervisor did not want to do themselves. He never had the chance to be out there often, and the few times he was he was used as a shield by the humans that inevitably got him killed.

'At least I had been useful...' Connor thought, though it hurt.

"I would be honored to assist." Connor spoke slowly, keeping his excitement contained. Jeffrey nodded. "Good. There have been more cases that I had to put on my team, but the red ice case was put on my lieutenant, who had done such a case in the past, but is having a bit of... trouble doing it this time. So you will help him."

Connor couldn't help the small smile that escaped his lips. He knew it was Hank and he was excited to be able to work under him, what are the chances?

"Yes sir." Connor cleared his throat and agreed, hoping to not give himself away. Jeffrey waved a hand at him, dismissing him. "He probably won't be in for a while, if at all today. He tends to show up only when he wants to, but feel free to wait at his desk until he does."

Connor ducked his head slightly before leaving the office and searching for Hank's desk.

It was rather easy to find, most of the desks had small trinkets that their owner's enjoyed, a few potted plants, some pictures of family or of pets, little drawings made by their children, and so on. Hank's had nothing on it, nothing but his computer and his small name plate sitting there.

Connor sat down quietly at the desk, running his fingers along the name plate, unsure as to why his name alone sent a tingle up Connor's spine. Connor was feeling things he had never felt before, and even after running a diagnostic test, he was unable to determine the source.

It was many hours later before the station's glass doors slid open and Hank finally walked in. The station was already bustling with activity from other workers and their partners, and Connor was desperate to work but did his best to sit there calmly.

At the site of Hank though, he felt himself at a loss for words. The older man was incredibly attractive, his gray hair framing his face rather wildly, probably due to not brushing it before coming in. He looked not as well kept as his profile picture had shown, but no matter to Connor, he felt a pull towards the man and couldn't resist it.

Connor stood up, straightening out his tie and reaching into his pocket to toy with the coin, suddenly anxious. Hank did not even notice him until he got closer, and when he did he scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

Connor cleared his throat, "Hello sir, my name is Connor, I am the android sent by Cy-" Hank growled, storming away before Connor could finish. He flung open the chief's door and walked into his office, pointing towards Connor and yelling at him, but those words were muffled by the thick glass that separated the chief from the rest of them.

Connor's heart sank, he had worried Hank would not be pleased with an Android partner, and his worry had proven correct. In other cases when Connor had been hated and shoved to the side, he had not mind; use to the hatred humans cast towards a being that possessed more skills than them.

This was different, Connor was desperate for Hank's approval, desperate to please him, and it ached hard enough to make him shake as he feared the worse.

He heard more yelling, before Hank slammed open the door and left Jeffrey's office, glaring at Connor that made him shiver harder.

Hank noticed this as he got closer and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not going to kill you, so stop that damn shaking."

Connor nodded, trying hard to control his body. "I-I am sorry you are paired up with me... if you wish, I can talk to the chief about transfe-" Hank cut him off yet again. "Trust me, I want nothing more than that, but Jeff won't let me." He scowled in Jeffrey's direction and Connor felt his heart drop. Hank was going to be stuck working with him and he was going to hate every second of it. Connor didn't want that.

"I will stay out of your way sir.. I won't be any trouble and I will do my best to help in any way I can." Connor spoke, not meeting Hank's eyes, suddenly anxious at the thought of being sent away. He didn't want that.

"Shit.." Hank sighed loudly, a low growl deep from his throat that sent Connor shivering again, but not in fear.

"I really don't even want to look at your face..."

Connor nodded, his shoulder slumped. He had hoped he could convince Hank to be OK with androids again, or at the very least, OK with him. "I...I will go over in the corner, and if you need me I will be of service to you." Connor spoke quietly, dejected as he turned towards the opposite wall, where many non-deviant androids stood ready to be of help at anytime.

His hearing seemed to go out, it was muffled, a light ringing filled his head. Connor didn't understand what was wrong with him, he shook his head, trying to gather his bearings. It was unbecoming for an android of his standard to be acting so pathetic in front of the lieutenant. He couldn't get the ringing to stop, all he heard was muffled voices all around him.

'What is wrong with me?' Connor thought.

Then it hit him, all at once.

"WAIT." The deep command along with the thick voice pierced Connor's mind, and his entire body froze. His hearing returned, yet he could not move. He turned his head to look behind him, and Hank was standing at his desk, one hand slapped against the cool metal and his eyes directly on Connor. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized what he had done at the same time Connor's eyes widened.

Hank had released his glare.

And Connor had reacted.


	2. Understanding

The station was frozen in silence as other officers stared in Connor's and Hank's direction. Connor was desperate to move, he did not like all these eyes on him. He was an android, he was not suppose to be the center of attention. The silence was unbearable, he hated it.

But he could not move. He pushed and pushed as hard as he could against these invisible restraints, but he couldn't move. His programming was glitching out, he was unable to process what was going on, why he couldn't move. His vision was blurry, he couldn't make out the shapes of the people, or the desks around him. It felt like he had been stuck in that frozen position for hours.

Connor's body lurched forward suddenly as he collapsed to the ground on his knees, at the same time a distinct sound of skin hitting skin rang in his ears. He struggled to get his bearings as his body processed what had happened, the ringing still loud in his ears.

"-ell Hank!" Connor heard in between the ringing, struggling to stand up and finding he was unable.

"I...I did not mean to." Hank's shocked and concern voice spoke.

Connor's vision slowly came to, and with a shaky breath, he turned his head to look towards the voices.

Jeffrey was standing next to Hank, a hand slightly raised as if to smack him again. Hank looked worried, but his eyes were not on Connor; they were towards Jeffrey.

"You know you can't release your glare in the station!" Jeffrey roared, scowling at Hank before continuing, "Much less towards your co-workers!" Hank nodded, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I was... I was only trying to tell that android to stop, he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept walking away. I didn't realize I released it until it was too late. But I didn't expect him to react! He is an investigator android for god's sake!" Jeffrey sighed, turning his attention towards the rest of the employees.

"Get those three into the cells with free beds, they need aftercare." He spoke loudly, Connor followed his gaze and noticed three employees were slumped to the ground much like he was. Realization hit in. There were subs working at the station.

There was no law that forbade subs from getting certain jobs, but in a job that required ones life on the line and definitely confronting dangerous criminals who could be doms, it was rare to see them. At Connor's previous police station there had been no subs, and he had only become aware of that when an arson was brought in and had tried using his glare. It had affected no one, and Connor now wondered why it had not affected him, when he clearly was now.

The three subs, two males and a female, were gently lifted up and lead towards the back of the station. It was draining when one was affected by a glare, so as to not put too much emotional strain on the body, it was crucial that subs got the aftercare and rest they needed to slowly leave that state.

Connor tried to stand up again, and was able to, though he still felt a light shaking in his legs. He reached out and used a nearby desk to help stabilize him.

"Are you OK?" Jeffrey asked, moving towards Connor. "I am.. fine, do not worry." Connor spoke slowly, still feeling an odd churning in his chest.

"I didn't think the goddamn thing was a sub! Why the hell is he allowed to work here?" Hank growled. Connor felt a jolt of pain at Hank's harsh words towards him, feeling himself unbalance again as he tried to regain his composure. He had never felt this way, and racked all the resources he had at his disposal to understand what was wrong.

Sub androids were built differently than their human counterparts. When a glare is used on a sub, it hits a switch in the sub that flares up inside them, urging them to obey and consent. If a dom leaves a sub in that state, without satisfying the sub's desire or ending the play properly, the sub can fall into a sub-drop. This happens much faster if the sub is hated by the dom in control. A dom who refuses to accept the sub will send them spiraling in depression, anxiety, guilt, and every harmful conditions possible. The only way to stop this is by the dom stopping the play properly, by providing aftercare for the sub, even if nothing sexual had occurred, the switch had still been hit. Other doms can come and end the play themselves, which is incredibly helpful when there are doms that use their glares just to cause trouble for others.

Sub androids had no such switch, they would still cave under the pressure of a glare, and feel the need to submit, but if a dom refused them and left them in that state, they would be fine. They were built to handle any and all doms and their desires. It was why more doms preferred androids, less of a mess in their eyes.

This still left Connor confused, by his calculations, he was acting as a human sub, a switch being hit and needing to be tended to to get off that high. It was ridiculous, Connor simply set up a firewall that put a halt to the sub program, and he instantly felt relief.

Straightening up, Connor turned and faced Hank and Jeffrey, who were still in a heated argument. Connor fixed his tie and jacket, before speaking up. "I apologize for the trouble I have caused."

Jeffrey gave him a look, before socking Hank in the arm. "Don't apologize, it's this assholes fault. He knows not to use his glare." Hank sighed,

"Even if Connor wasn't a sub, you know you have co-workers who are. Be mindful next time! Shit Hank I could feel your glare in my office!"

Hank looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Just get back to work." Jeffrey said before heading to the back of the station to check on the subs.

The stilled silence was awkward around Connor and Hank, and Connor tried to come up with something to say, but fell short.

"So... you're a sub huh?" Hank mumbled, not looking at Connor. Connor immediately responded. "Yes but do not worry, it will not hinder my ability to work on the field!"

Hank dismissed that with a wave and returned to his desk. "Just get over here and check out the files, see if any of the guys we have could be suspects."

Connor nodded and sat at the empty desk across from Hank's, pressing his hand to the monitor and instantly downloading all the profiles. As he quietly searched through them, the bustle of the station slowly came back to life. The eerie quiet had made Connor uncomfortable so he was glad for the noise. Hank clearly showed his disdain for Connor and Connor was desperate to hide from it and not become a hindrance.

After a few hours of collecting data, Connor presented a list of suspects he tied to multiple places were red ice had been sold, he was quiet as he turned his monitor and showed it to Hank. Hank had his body turned slightly away from Connor, a clear indication he wanted nothing from him, but still he turned his head to look over the suspects.

He glanced up and met Connor's eyes for a brief moment, before turning away and back towards his own monitor. "Good, we will investigate those spots tomorrow, I'm leaving for the day." He said as he stood up.

Connor wanted to protest, they had not been working that long, but he held his tongue, not wanting to make the older male mad at him again. Hank had cast a curious look at Connor earlier, when he realized Connor had reacted to his glare, but now he was back to the usual. At the very least he was willing to work with Connor despite him yelling at Jeffrey about it.

"See ya tomorrow.." Hank said gruffly as he walked by, not looking at the android as he left. Connor kept his gaze down. He had dealt with partners who wanted nothing to do with him, who would gladly use him as a shield rather than save him, but this felt different. He had accepted their hate, had not bothered to fix the relationship and knew he would eventually get sent away.

He didn't want that now. A part of him desperately wanted to make Hank like him, a part that wanted to be by his side and not to be shoved away.

I didn't think the goddamn thing was a sub! Why the hell is he allowed to work here?

Those words pierced Connor's mind and made him double over in his seat, his breath gone from his body as his hands shook. Why did that bother him so much, being called a thing? For the words directed at him with such disgust to send pain through his body? He was called that all the time, what made this any different? Why was this day going the way it was? A million thoughts raced through his head, but he was startled out of it when Jeffrey's soft hands touched his.

"You can go home for the day." Jeffrey spoke softly, giving Connor a sympathetic look. "Don't worry.. he will come around." He tried to reassure Connor, seeing the expression on the young man's face. Connor forced himself to smile. He understood. There still were plenty of people who hated androids. Hank was just one of them. Connor would accept that.

"Thank you." Connor responded, slowly standing up before turning and leaving the building. It was raining heavy outside, but Connor didn't mind. He walked silently back towards his apartment, double checking that the firewall was still up.

He had waited hours for Hank to come to work, only to be hated and sent to his knees. It felt like he had run a marathon, his body exhausted.

Connor felt a small burning in his chest, he checked his systems but nothing was overheating. He couldn't pinpoint what the problem is, but he shoved it aside. It didn't matter. Connor opened the door to the apartment, water dripping off his hair and clothes as he entered. There was already water pooled on the floor, heavy leaks from the ceiling being the cause of it. No one paid it any mind.

"How was your first day?" North asked, twirling her knife in her hand. Connor didn't say anything as he sat against the wall near her. She got her answer.

"That bad huh?" Connor nodded in response.

"Well shit Con, you never let anything get you down. You have had co-workers use you as a fucking shield, what could be worse than that?"

Connor couldn't stop the rush of words that spilled out of his mouth as he explained what had happened, saline tears pricking his eyes. His body was on fire, his mouth dry and his tongue feeling like cotton. He didn't realize he had been rambling on until North was shaking him. "Snap out of it!" She yelled in his ear. Connor jolted, but felt his body shutting down, alarms ringing in his ears as everything became blurry. His body was overheating, his body going numb. He barely made out North and Markus's face in his own before darkness took him.

~.~.~.~

Connor felt groggy as he slowly came to. He tried to move his limbs but was unable to, none would move in the direction he wanted to. He blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the world around him. He heard voices around him and as his hearing came back, he was able to make out the words, but could not understand them.

"-fell into that state!"

"How is it possible?"

"The hell should I know? It doesn't happen to us!"

The arguing continued until Connor let out a soft groan, alerting everyone that he was awake.

"Con! Hey are you ok?" North's voice near his face, a hand caressing his hair. He leaned into it, part of him enjoying that comfort. He tried to move his body and was still unable.

"No, don't move. Markus is taking care of you." North responded. Connor blinked harder, his vision coming back all at once. Shock freezing him as he realized what was going on.

Connor was wrapped up in a blanket, and was being held against Markus's chest, who cuddled him in his lap. "W-what are you doing?" Connor asked, his voice in disbelief, and worry as to where Simon was. Why was he in the lap of Simon's lover and not Simon himself? This was all wrong, and it just felt ridiculous for him, a grown man, to be cuddled.

North grabbed Connor's face and forced him to look at her.

"Listen to me Con, you experienced sub-drop, you know what that is right?" She waited until he finally nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Good.. just relax OK?"

"W-why Markus?" Connor asked, his mouth no longer that dry and fuzzy feeling. He wanted to move away from Markus, it was a skinship the two had never had, they barely even talked to each other! Being in his arms was just wrong. At the same time however, a part of him was desperate for that comfort and did not want to move, feeling warm and safe.

"You fell and I am the only one here." Markus's curt response came. His expression did not say he hated it, but he did look mildly annoyed, though Connor could not be sure if that was directed at him or something else. "Only one here...?" Connor asked, looking at Josh and North who were right in front of him. North sighed.

"He means as a dom. You fell into sub-drop and only a dom can help ease you out of it. We couldn't just go out and find some random perv so Markus helped out."

Connor ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"It's fine. You're safe." Markus replied, shifting his weight to hold Connor closer, and Connor's body immediately relaxed on its own when he heard those words, finding comfort and basking in it.

"Aww what a good dom." North teased, earning a glare from Markus. She turned back to Connor. "This is new to all of us too Con. Sub androids don't experience sub-drops, they don't require aftercare or anything of the sort. At least the newer ones.." She bit her lip and Connor looked at her with concern.

"Am I broken?" He asked, panic rising in his voice. He hated himself for sounding so weak. Just the night before he was calmly admitting to having being attacked by three guys to a kind Cyberlife employee, not at all bothered by it in the least. Now he was a pathetic bundle wrapped in the arms of another, needing comfort when he shouldn't. He was deviant, but these emotions were just too much for him to handle.

"Hell no Con!" North shushed him immediately. "I think it is because you were the first sub model created. Cyberlife wanted sub androids to be as realistic as possible, which included all the lovely features human subs have to deal with. Once they realized it only caused trouble, they removed those features. You were the first so your program is different than ours."

Connor processed her words, licking his lips. "So.. how do I fix it?" North continued to run her fingers through Connor's hair, helping him relax again. "Well the obvious answer is get a dom." Connor shot her a heated look. He had no interest in that world, he wanted to suppress that side of him.

"Ooorrr..." North continued. "You could get the program removed like I did, but because you are an older model, I am not sure how easy that will be."

"I want it out, please get it out." Connor tried to move from Markus's grasp but the steel strong arms held him down. He shot Markus a look and Markus returned it. "Not yet."

Connor sighed, accepting his fate. A dom was always able to tell if a sub was not ready for the aftercare to be finished, even if the sub assured them that they were fine. The front door clicked open and Simon walked in with a backpack in his left arm. Connor jolted at the sight of him, worried again about him being in Markus's arms.

Simon saw the fear on his face and gave him a smile. "It's fine Connor, relax." He sat down next to Markus and opened up the backpack, revealing android parts and thirium packs. "This was all I could get." Markus nodded in approval.

Connor still felt incredibly out of place, but he relaxed as North continued talking to him, assuring him that he was fine the way he was, but she could see about removing the program if he really wanted.

Once Connor had completely surrendered and his mind was not focused on his panic, Markus let go of him. Connor immediately missed that warmth but was grateful for his help nonetheless. Markus got up and both he and Simon went into the bedroom to talk. Josh sat nearby, keeping an eye on Connor.

"Lay down on your stomach and pull your jacket and shirt up as high as you can, or you can take it off if you want." North instructed. Connor did not want that, so he laid down on the cold floor and slid his clothes up as high as he could.

"OK, now remove the skin and go transparent." She ordered. Connor immediately retracted the skin that made him look human, showing off the pure white metal underneath for a few seconds before letting the metal turn transparent, showing off all the gears and thirium veins inside him.

North moved closer, her fingers gliding along the back of his body as she searched for the chip. Eventually she found it on the left side of his hip, a chip that looked much like a motherboard from a computer, but she inhaled sharply at the sight.

"What is it?" Connor asked. North used her knife to slide the metal under the plate, popping it out of place so she could reach inside. "I'm getting a closer look but I don't think I will be able to take it out."

"Why not?" Connor's voice hitched.

"Well for one, it is a very different chip than what newer models are fitted with, this one is huge. It is also connected to almost everything else, taking it out would literally break you apart from the inside."

Connor sat up on his knees and twisted his body so he could look down to see what she was seeing. It was true, the chip was not only wrapped many times with thirium veins, but it was interlocked with multiple other parts that helped Connor function.

"The only way to get it out would be to go to Cyberlife... but.." North started.

"Yeah I know.." Connor cut her off, sighing as he picked up the plate and fitted it back on his hip with a click. Cyberlife would fix broken androids for human owners for a small price, but deviant androids were not so lucky. Fees were incredibly high and of course no android could ever pay it off. Connor was only ever to leave Cyberlife with his new body because the model was obsolete, so might as well put it to some use. Connor always wondered why they didn't just take the bodies apart and use them in newer models, but he was grateful that at least for now, they were not doing it.

He let the human skin slide back into place before getting up, his legs still shaking a bit. "Sorry Con." North spoke, standing up and giving him a sympathetic look. "It is weird that you reacted to a glare now though... all this time you have never reacted, and there were plenty cases a dom was using one near you right?"

Connor nodded. "So was the lieutenant who dislikes you the cause of it?" She asked.

Connor felt that jolt of pain return, pressing his hand to his chest and gritting his teeth. "Shit! OK, my bad, I am sure he will come to like you. You always have that super annoying charm about you." She rubbed his shoulder and Connor rolled his eyes at her before sitting back down against the wall.

"What? It's true!" North laughed, sitting next to him. "So you react to only his glare then? That must mean you are fated pairs or something."

Connor stared at her. "What? No way, androids don't have fated pairs."

"Well clearly we have established that you are unique, so it is possible." North responded. Connor mulled over that thought. Having a fated pair... a pair with Hank. He blushed at the thought and North caught it immediately.

"Oohhh shit you like him! It is so obvious!" Connor shoved her shoulder and she laughed again. "It is not possible! I barely met him, and the few hours I was with him he clearly... showed no interest." Connor spoke the last part softly, unsure if he could send himself back into that state of despair or not. He didn't want to risk it.

"True but you don't have to know someone for a long time to feel that pull towards them. Yeah you obviously want to get to know your pair, but the sub inside you already acknowledges him as your dom so the least you can do is work hard to get him to like you."

"I shouldn't."

North frowned at him. "If you don't, the same thing will happen again. Because you finally reacted to his glare, you may react to others now, at this point we have no idea. Markus won't always be here to help you and trust me, you do not want to rely on the creeps out there." North jerked her head towards the front door.

Connor was incredibly annoyed. Why now of all times would the sub part of him decide to rear its ugly head? Why did he have to be transferred to the central station? Why did Hank have to be there?

Mulling over all these 'whys' would get Connor no where. It wouldn't change the past, but if he only reacts to Hank's glares, he could at least try to get the chief to give him a new partner. One who was more accepting of working with an android.

"Listen Con, you have to accept that part of yourself. Too many subs have tried to deny that part of them, suppress the desire and it always ended poorly. Some would even die from it, denying it would only make it hurt more." North spoke softly, trying to reassure him.

Connor nodded glumly, this day had really turned to shit and he wanted to be done with it. "Sleep.." He mumbled. North nodded quietly, grabbing the blanket that had been discarded and wrapping it around both of them. North and Connor had both formed a tight bond over the many months of being together in that cramped space, and Connor welcomed the friendship. North loved them all, but she had connected with Connor almost immediately when they met, and enjoyed his company.

The two slowly fell asleep together, and it wasn't until 5am hit that Connor was woken by that small internal alarm telling him it was time for work. North was still asleep, and Connor slowly slid out of the blanket so as to not wake her. Josh was awake and had a book in his hand when he looked up at Connor.

"How are you doing?" He whispered. Connor gave him a small smile. "Much better, thank you." Josh nodded before returning to his book. Connor peered into the bedroom to see if Markus and Simon were up, but they were both cuddled together in a corner, fast asleep.

Connor gave mental thanks towards Markus for helping him again. He felt much better than he had that night, letting his systems rest and his body heal up from all the overheating. He still had concerns about that side of him, but he pushed those thoughts away and decided to focus on the moment. He was going to work hard and prove himself to Hank if he could not get transferred to another officer.

Connor walked down the familiar alleyways and sidewalks as he made his way to the station. The cold crisp air tingled his nose. He glanced up and noticed the dark clouds. He calculated the probability of it snowing that night and he was given a 82% chance of snow. He would have to make sure he left early the next day if the snow was heavy.

He got to the station just as the chief was exiting his car, another coffee in hand, just like the morning before.

"Morning chief." Connor walked up to him, speaking quietly and bowing his head slightly. The chief grunted, clearly not a morning person. As he walked in with Connor on his tail, he took a large gulp of his coffee and let out a yawn.

"You don't need to get here so early you know, Hank never gets here on time." Jeffrey said as he unlocked his office door and walked in, Connor still following.

"I am aware of this sir, but due to... the accident that occurred yesterday, I felt it best to come in on time to make amends."

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow at this and sighed. "It wasn't your fault kid, you know that right?"

"I did not stop when he commanded me to, he had a right to use whatever forces necessary and unfortunately I let that affect the entire staff, so I apologize."

Jeffrey leaned back in his chair and looked Connor up and down. "Hank is.. a hard case to crack. He has worked here for years, he was a respectable officer back in the day. Hard times hit him the past few years so he has hit a low. He may be an asshole to you but he is still a good man, he won't abuse you or use you as a shield."

Connor flinched at that, and Jeffrey continued, "Yeah I read some of the cases from your past work, really shitty how officers used you like that." Connor just ducked his head, knowing if he said it was OK, the chief would not accept it.

"You just need to let him warm up to you, you have an outstanding record for solving cases so I know you will do well."

"Can I not be reassigned?" Connor blurted out before looking down again.

"Do you want to be?"

Connor nodded. Jeffrey sighed. "Well the red ice case is the current biggest case we have, but if you really aren't comfortable with working with Hank I can hand you over to officer Miles. She has some burglary cases that could use a keen eye."

Connor sighed with relief, he was incredibly honored that Jeffrey took his feelings about this seriously. No one would care if an android was comfortable or not.

"Thank you sir." Connor replied, bowing his head slightly. Jeffrey simply waved a hand to dismiss him, and Connor exited the office before searching for Mile's desk.

Luckily for him, she was already there. He introduced himself and explained that Jeffrey had put him in her care. The young officer was incredibly friendly with him, more than OK with an android as a partner. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and big brown eyes with a dust of freckles on her cheeks.

The two worked very well together, and soon Connor felt himself relaxing and enjoying having a partner who liked him, most of them didn't.

Miles had just started showing Connor the video footage before a rough hand grabbed Connor by the collar and yanked him back. Connor was in a chair with wheels so he ended up just getting dragged along effortlessly. "The hell are you doing?" Came the rough voice. Connor cringed, Hank had a hold of him and was dragging him away from Miles.

"I-I was working with officer Mile's on the burg-" Connor started, but Hank yanked him hard enough that he almost stumbled out of the chair. "You are MY partner." Hank growled, a low growl that sent shivers down Connor's spine.

Connor could hear Miles protesting, and Jeffrey coming out of his office to yell at Hank, but all Connor could focus on was the larger man pulling him to his desk.

'His. His partner. He said I was his.' The thought sent waves of warmth through Connor's body. That dreadful sub part of him that he wanted to shove down was desperately wanting to lean into Hank, to breathe in his scent, to feel that safety, but Connor fought it.

"What the hell are you doing this early?" Jeffrey shouted. Connor snapped out of it. That was right! It was only 7am, Hank never came early, so why now?

"Yeah well glad I did! You can't just take my partner away." Hank argued back. The two seemed to be having some sort of mental conversation before Jeffrey sighed.

Hank looked down at Connor in the chair, his rough hand still firmly grasped in his collar. "But... but you don't like me." Connor whispered, nearly inaudible, but Hank caught it. His eyes softened and he released Connor's clothes.

"Yeah.. I was an asshole yesterday, and uh.. sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Connor kept his eyes on him. "But you did a lot of work in such a short amount of time... and uh, well no partner of mine has ever stayed with me that long, which I never cared two shits about. But for some reason, I don't want to lose you." Hank mumbled the last part, but Connor heard and blushed hard.

Hank looked flustered and turned away. "Whatever, anyway it's too late for you to be thinking about backing out, you are helping me with this case and after if you want to work with Miles then that is fine."

Connor glanced over at Miles, who just gave him a small smile in return, noticing the blush on his cheeks. "You OK with this?" Jeffrey called, and Connor turned and nodded at the chief.

"Alright, but next time Connor wants to change partners you do not get him back." Jeffrey addressed Hank, who snorted in response.

Connor stayed in his chair, which had made its way to Hank's desk, and Hank sat down in his own chair to face Connor. "Listen.. we got off to a really shitty start yesterday, and that is my fault. I have never been fond of androids, but you did prove yourself to be a hard worker, doing more than I have ever done in weeks. So I promise to make it up to you and uh... just stay with me for now OK?"

Connor nodded enthusiastically. He had told Connor to stay. It was not an order, not the work of a glare, but Connor felt it in his body and he could not refuse. He gave Hank a small smile.

He wanted to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like! please comment as that fuels me! It has been a long time since i played the game and i am still understanding the world of dom/sub verse, so things may not be super accurate to either, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!


	3. Insecurities

For days the duo kept themselves busy with their work, and Connor made sure to stay on Hank's good side. Some days were better than others, though it was of no fault of Connor's. Hank would come to work hungover from drinking himself to a stupor the night before, and that made him become annoyed and lash out very easily.

Whenever this occurred, Connor would make sure to stay out of Hank's way. He would keep himself busy at his computer and would stay silent. Some days Hank never even acknowledges him, but when he is in a good mood, he tells Connor what good work he has done, and that causes warmth to spread throughout Connor.

Today was a bad day with Hank, he was grumpy and snapped at anyone who spoke too loudly near him. Connor had taken note days before that Hank really enjoyed black coffee, so he made sure to always have hot coffee ready for him when he showed up. Today was no exception. Hank had finished his first cup of coffee for that morning, and already Connor had another one ready as he slid it in place of the first mug and took the empty one away. Hank didn't even glance at him. Connor didn't mind, he knew on the good days that Hank appreciated the gesture. The first time he did it Hank looked at him oddly, a look that said "why the hell are you studying me like that?" He didn't say anything about it, and Connor continued to keep up his small show of affection by always having a warm drink near Hank.

Over the week they had worked together, Hank had never used his glare, but Connor still felt that side of him, that submissive side yearning for a dom, tugging at him. It was never that strong, so Connor could ignore it.

A few nights before, he and North wanted to check to see if his submissive state would react to any dom's glare. It took them some time to convince Markus to do it, as they had no other doms they trusted to ask. Markus was reluctant, but Simon had jumped in to tell him it was OK and that he wanted him to help Connor. He had finally agreed.

"I'll make sure to comfort you so you don't fall into sub-drop." Markus had said gruffly, not looking to keen about it but he still did it.

"KNEEL." He spoke deeply, his voice bouncing off the walls of their small apartment. Connor had felt a small twinge but didn't feel that need to drop down. It was not the same for Simon, who fell to his knees, breathing hard. North did not react, as she had her sub program removed, so she only looked over at Connor to see how he reacted. Markus had immediately dropped to his knees to go over to Simon and help him. Simon wouldn't fall into sub-drop, but that didn't mean he wouldn't struggle for a bit before the affects disappeared. Connor could only stand there in shock, but it had confirmed both his and North's suspicions.

He only reacted to Hank's glare. Which meant, Hank was his fated pair. There were always cases of subs being affected by anyone's glare, but the moment they experienced their fated pair's glare, they no longer reacted to anyone elses.

Even now, sitting in the office with the older man right across from him, Connor couldn't believe it. Androids didn't have fated pairs, it wasn't built in their systems, and even if it was it would not react to a human, only another android. They had to be programmed to be fated for each other, it just wouldn't work any other way.

North had told Connor he was clearly a special android, being the first one created as a sub, he must have had features they left out in future models. Connor just couldn't understand it. None of it made sense. And even if he reacted to Hank, Hank wouldn't react to him. His fated pair, if they were out there, were human. There was no doubt about that.

Connor was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice Hank trying to get his attention.

"Connor!" Hank growled, louder this time, loud enough that a few heads were raised from nearby desks. Connor jolted and turned to face Hank. "S-sorry Lieutenant, I don't know what came over me."

Hank scoffed but stood up. "We are heading out, we have enough evidence that pinpoints Eden Club being a hot spot for red ice deals. We need to check it out before they open tonight, see if any evidence was forgotten and is laying around." Connor nodded, quickly standing up and straightening his tie.

He followed Hank outside, and only hesitated when he realized they were going to be in the same car. He was unsure about being so close to Hank in such a small space, but Hank looked at him with his brows furrowing, clearly annoyed. It snapped Connor out of it and he rushed to the passenger side, hopping in.

They didn't say a word to each other the entire drive there, but Connor was extremely aware of the man sitting next to him. He could smell Hank's cologne, the entire car smelled like him, a deep rich smell that Connor couldn't quite describe. There was also the smell of dog, and Connor could make out plenty of fur all around them. Scanning them told him that the dog was a saint bernard. Connor enjoyed dogs, they were always so eager to say hello and were happy to show their excitement to those around them. Connor wished he could do the same.

"We're here." Hank mumbled gruffly. Connor got out quickly and turned towards the club. Despite it being the afternoon, the bright neon lights were on and it looked as if the place was open. Connor was determined to show his worth and gather as much info as he could, while also staying out of Hank's way.

As they walked in, the booming music hit their ears and a couple older men were in the building, looking over some of the sex androids on display. Hank scowled. "The hell.. I thought this place was closed... Hey you!" He called out a man who looked to be the owner.

The two talked and they learned that business was doing so well the owner decided to be open 24/7. Hank was clearly angry about it. They couldn't do much of an investigation with civilians moving around.

Hank asked the owner some questions, clearly trying to get some info out of him, but making it so casual that the owner didn't take notice. Connor did though, and he smiled at how easy Hank was able to pull the information he needed without them even being aware of it.

The owner had admitted that in the back alley, sketchy people would skulk around there doing whatever the hell they did. He never questioned it and just left them be. He had caught a few men going through the club to the backdoor, but they never took anything and he was too lazy to care.

"We will be going back there to investigate." Hank spoke, silencing any protest the man would have by flashing his badge. The two made their way to the storage room, passing beautiful androids in pods and twisting and dancing around poles in the center. Connor looked at them all curiously, he had gone into a club like this and it was a new experience, even though his database had plenty of information on whatever he needed. Experiencing it first hand was definitely something else.

He was walking by a stripper pole when the android dancing on it dipped down and touched his cheek gently. Connor jumped and froze, turning to look up at her. She was a sub, as indicated on her skimpy uniform that left nothing to the imagination. There were plenty of normal sex androids working here, but some humans took pleasure in being with a dom or sub android.

"You are like me." She spoke softly. Connor flinched at this. He was well aware of his sub side by now, he had ignored it for so long, even forgotten about it. He did not need to be reminded constantly, though he felt he wouldn't be able to avoid it anyway. He calmly removed her fingers from his cheek and nodded.

"Yes..." He responded. She smiled, before her smile faltered and she looked towards the back. "Be careful." she spoke, but before Connor could ask why, she resumed her dancing, ignoring him completely.

"Connor!" Hank barked, impatient.

"Coming lieutenant." Connor replied, rushing after him.

They opened the heavy door towards the back and entered the storage area. There were plenty of androids standing along the walls, either shut off or being recharged. There were a few large tables in the middle, with packages of all sorts of different sex toys and other pleasure items waiting to be used.

Connor ignored them as he scanned the area, trying to see if he could locate anything useful. Hank was grumbling in the background, looking with disgust at the toys scattered all around.

Connor kept quiet as he searched, before noticing blue blood mixed with actual blood on the floor. The blue blood was transparent to the human eye, but Connor could make it out easily.

"Lieutenant, I have found some blood over here." Hank came over and peered at the floor. "Looks like whoever was bleeding was heading somewhere, let's follow it." Connor nodded, scanning the floor as he followed the mixture of blood. It led out the back door and towards a wired fence that had a big hole in it. They followed it down the alley, deeper into the dark, dank part of the city before they came across a building with no windows.

Connor reached for the door handle but Hank slapped his hand. "You crazy? There could be trigger-happy guys in there. I am going first."

Connor was surprised. Every detective he worked with would send him in first, using him as a shield. He was use to it. "I could be your shield.." Connor spoke softly, almost unsure, and if the look Hank gave him was any indication, he had said the wrong thing.

"The fuck? Did your previous coworkers do that?"

Connor nodded, avoiding his eyes. Hank ran a hand through his hair. "That is.. so fucked up.. I guess I get it, you are an android, but still."

Connor glanced up at him, hopeful that Hank was warming up to him after all this time. Hank shook his head. "No way am I going to use you like that... just.. just stay behind me OK?"

Connor nodded, silently happy that he was being considered, especially by Hank.

Hank held his gun in one hand, and quietly turned the handle, testing to see if the door was unlocked. It was. Hank slid it open just a crack to peer inside. When he couldn't see or hear anyone, he opened it wider, before entering slowly with Connor on his heels. Once in the room, they could hear noise above them, so they slowly made their way to the stairs.

Connor made sure to scan their entire area, noting any escape points or areas they could duck behind if things got out of control. Once on the second floor, the noise was more distinct. Connor could make out a few men laughing, and the muffled sounds of girls clearly in distress. They got closer to the room, and Connor slowly peered inside.

In the room with almost no light, were six men, and two female androids tied up. Both androids were on a gross looking bed where one man was enjoying himself, much to the girls disgust. One of the girls was bleeding from her arm, the blue blood still visible to the naked eye. The other five men were sitting around a low table, guns laid out on it, along with bags of red ice and money. They were cracking jokes, and two of them were snorting up some of the vile substance, pinching their nose and swaying where they sat.

Connor knew their goal was to bust people with the red ice, but he was concerned for the two girls. They were both subs and despite them trying to fight, the man using them was releasing his glare and the girls were becoming weak. One of them rolled her head and her eyes locked with Connor's. He froze, and he could see the panic in her eyes.

Connor started to move forward, but Hank yanked him back, glaring at him. Hank took a second to inhale deeply, before entering the room, shouting orders at the men. Two of them were still aware of their surroundings, and they rushed to fight Hank. The two who were high on red ice were completely unaware what was going on.

Connor moved to help Hank, but realized he would be useless without a weapon, so he turned towards the girls. The man turned and scowled at the duo who entered, and lunged at Connor who was closest. Connor deflected his attacks, following his moves to detect where he would swing his fist and responding accordingly. In just a few seconds he had delivered a blow to the man's neck, and he crumbled to the floor.

Connor rushed over to untie the girls, both shaking hard and clearly close to sub-drop, but Connor couldn't do anything about it. He tried to sooth them but they laid there, shaking and crying. Connor placed a comforting hand on both of their shoulders, but knew he needed to help with the men first. He turned and saw Hank had already disarmed the two men and were handcuffing them. He looked up at Connor and jerked his head to the other two sitting down, tossing over two handcuffs.

Connor bent down and picked them up, moving to one of the men. He had just gotten close when the man stood up and lunged at Connor. He wasn't high on the red ice, he had been pretending. He shoved Connor to the floor, catching him by surprise.

Connor struggled, yelling out when the man pulled out a knife and shoved it into Connor's shoulder. Warning lights flashed in Connor's eyes as his system worked to stop the flowing of the blue blood. Connor could hear Hank yelling, but couldn't make out what he said, only struggling desperately against the man.

Before Hank could come to his aid, one of the girl androids had gotten to Connor, shoving at the man and causing him to fall off balance, just enough that Connor could take control, despite his left arm not working properly. Connor twisted the man's arm behind his back and shoved him to the ground, pinning him there. The man yelled and struggled but Hank was there to help, slamming him down again with his boot, hard. The man yelped and then in seconds the situation was under control.

Connor stood up shakily, touching his shoulder where the blue blood had stopped flowing out.

"Shit.. Connor, are you OK?" Hank asked. Connor nodded. "I have parts at home that can fix this up, not a problem at all." Hank nodded, before turning towards the group. "We are gonna need to take them all, the girls too, to question them."

As he said that, the girl who had helped Connor panicked, she didn't want to go. She rushed over and grabbed the other girl's hand before fleeing. Connor rushed after them, with Hank on his tail. "Wait! It's OK, we just want to talk!" Connor tried to grab at one of them but despite what they had endured, they were faster than him, he slowed down, thinking that it would be OK to just let them go. What would they really say? They were clearly stolen from the club, tried to defend themselves, and ended up here. He turn back towards Hank who was catching up. He didn't look at Connor, but towards the girls. He opened his mouth, and Connor felt his body go cold the second it happened.

"WAIT!" Hank yelled, using his glare in a desperate attempt to stop them. The girls froze, unable to move, but Connor was in the same situation.

"Shit.. sorry Connor." Hank grumbled, realizing too late that Connor was affected by glares as well. Connor felt the overwhelming surge of his sub coming to the surface. Hank used his glare! Hank wants me! I need Hank! That urge was striking at Connor's very core, and he stumbled when Hank pressed a hand to Connor's back, pushing him softly to get him to snap out of it.

Connor did, but that urge was not gone. "You good?" Hank asked. Connor couldn't get his voice out, so he only nodded. He tried to regain himself, but the urge was stronger than it was the first time. The first time was an awakening. This time, it was so much more.

It was if his body was preparing him to be dominated, to be used. He could feel a wetness slipping down his inner thigh, and he felt like throwing up, even though that was impossible for an android. He turned away from Hank, disgusted with himself and his body, trying to use the programs he had used before to put a stop to the sub. He knew it would only make it worse, but he had to endure it at least until he could get home, and hope to god that Markus was there.

Hank had pulled the girls back with him and called for help. Within 15 minute, police had shown up and took the girls and the men with them to the station. Hank was standing with another man talking with him as they collected the evidence, and Connor's body shaking lightly. Hank was so close, the sub inside him cried out, begging to get closer, even a step, that was all it wanted!

Connor refused to budge, keeping his back against the wall with his arms folded, trying to stay out of the way and avoid looking at Hank. If he could become pale with the pain, he probably would have.

"Good work out there." Hank's voice was closer, startling Connor who looked up and saw Hank only a foot away. "T-thanks." Connor choked out, desperately trying to contain the pain.

"Can I go?" Connor blurted out. It was wrong to want to leave work in the middle of it, and even more so as an android who would have no reason to leave unless they were seriously damaged, but Connor couldn't take it. He could feel himself dropping, and he knew unless he left know, he would not make it to his home.

"Uh yeah sure.. I was done anyway. I can give you a ride back to the station though."

"NO!" Connor cried out, before gripping his arms tightly. He refused to look at Hank but he could feel the man staring down at him. "No.. it's ok, I can walk." Connor spoke quietly, turning to leave the room but found himself swaying, stumbling. The ground suddenly looked much closer.

"Woah, shit! You are not OK." Hank had caught him and was holding him steady at arms length. Just the touch sent sparks running down his entire body, and without thinking he leaned more towards Hank.

"Did you lose too much blood or something?" Hank asked, but Connor shook his head, barely able to form a sentence. Lying would only make it worse, he would pass out right there if things kept going the way they were.

He whispered so softly it was barely audible, but Hank caught it. "Sub...drop.."

"Shit.." Was all that came out of Hank's mouth, and Connor felt himself drift into darkness, welcoming it. He could only hope Hank would just leave him, so he could hopefully come to and be awake enough to get home without embarrassing himself further.

~.~.~.~.~

Connor could feel himself coming to, the fuzzy feeling in his mouth was back, and he struggled to open his eyes. He was slowly remembering what had transpired, and struggled to sit up, when he realized he couldn't. He blinked rapidly, everything still blurry around him as he slowly felt the warmth of arms around him. Had he manage to get home after all? He couldn't remember doing it. Markus was rather warm, much warmer than androids usually were.

"M-markus.." He spoke, swallowing and trying to get the weird cotton feeling out of his mouth.

"Who?" the voice replied, and Connor immediately snapped awake. That voice, it wasn't Markus. Connor was sitting on the floor of the same room they had been in, his legs curled up against his chest, and a large leg placed on both sides of him, holding him in place. He twisted his head and felt his heart jump into his throat.

Hank was holding him.

Hank was holding him!

The sub inside him was screaming with joy, but Connor was mortified. Hank already knew he was weak the first day they met, now he was showing yet another pathetic side of him.

"H-hank.." Connor choked out, blushing deeply. He glanced up at the older man, who was leaning his head against the wall, cradling Connor against him. Seeing a soft side of Hank like this was not even in Connor's wildest dreams.

"Sorry Connor." Hank spoke before Connor could say anything else. "I knew you got affected by glares but I didn't realize you could also fall into sub-drop. I thought that was removed from sub androids, at least I remember reading about it.."

Connor looked down, fighting the urge to press his cheek against Hank's chest and swallow in his warmth. "Newer models yes.. but not me."

"I see.." Hank responded, before twitching slightly. "Wait.. does that mean this happened to you the first time I used my glare? Did you fall?"

Connor nodded and Hank groaned. "It... it wasn't as strong as this time."

"Wait, why is that?"

"Last time was.. was my first time experiencing a glare." Connor whispered, embarrassed. Hank's voice was full of surprise. "Wait, all this time you never experienced it? You had to have been around other doms. Someone had to have used their glare near you, why were you not affected?"

Connor didn't want to answer it, he couldn't embarrass himself further! Not to mention Hank would probably be disgusted at having him of all people be his fated pair. It was better if Hank did not know, he could continue his life, find a human sub to be with. If he knew Connor was his pair, he might feel a sense of responsibility, and take it on even if he didn't want to. Connor didn't know Hank for very long, but he could sense that Hank was truly a good person. He didn't want to burden him with that.

"My sub state must have just been delayed.. they might have installed it with a program that kept it at bay, but being around glares enough must have broken it down." Connor lied, feeling his energy come back and desperate to move away from Hank and hope he forgot all about it.

Hank seemed to buy it, nodded but continuing to hold Connor until he knew it was safe to let him go.

"I'm sorry.." Connor finally spoke in the silence.

"What for? You helped me bust some criminals, as far as I can tell today has gone better than most days of mine."

"For having to help me... like this."

Hank's voice softened, and Connor relished in the warmth that it spread throughout his body, even though he knew he shouldn't. "Of course.. I should have helped you the last time too, I just didn't know you could fall like humans. What did you do the first time it happened?"

Connor explained how he went home and his friends had helped him. "Ahh, so that is this Markus you called out before. Give him my thanks."

Connor was puzzled, he didn't know why but he nodded regardless.

"I don't talk about my past much.. but my ex-wife was a sub, and she would be affected by other people's glares once and a while, so I had to help her come out of that state quite often. I know I am an asshole, especially to you, but I can be nice when I want to be."

Connor laughed lightly at this, Hank was much nicer than he had ever expected, even if he didn't show it.

"But if you were together, why was your ex-wife affected by other glares?" Connor was sure that once a pair formed a bond, a bond where the dom offers a binding collar to their sub and the sub accepts, that the sub would no longer be affected by other doms. Even if they were not fated pairs, if a sub accepted a dom, a chemical in their biology would cause them to change and only be affected by their doms glare. The collar also helped in providing protection in case the change was not strong enough by way of advance technology. It protected the sub from other glares, no matter how strong they were.

"We were married, sure. But we weren't bonded." Hank responded. "Why not?" Connor asked. Hank removed one arm to scratch at his head, looking sheepish. "Well I tried to bond with her, I bought so many collars I thought she would like that I honestly lost count. She loved me but she wasn't interested in bonding. Being married was different, at least to her I guess. The marriage didn't last long anyway, I knew that by her not accepting my proposal to be her dom, that she was going to leave me. Once our kid had died in the accident, she left so quickly I couldn't even recover."

Connor felt horrible for him. Doms who were rejected by the one they loved and cherished, yet still together despite it, must be so painful. Connor couldn't imagine it. "I'm sorry..." Connor whispered, reaching up and touching Hank's cheek softly. The man looked down at him, his eyes wet but no tears slipped out. The memories must have hurt deeply. He gave Connor a small smile.

"You are... a lot more human than you think.. Connor." Hank responded, making Connor smile in return. The situation had shifted into a more comfortable mood, but Connor was worried that licking each other's wounds like this would cause trouble. Luckily for him, Hank could tell he was back to normal, and removed his arms slowly. Hank cleared his throat and stood up once Connor had scrambled to his feet.

"Well uh.. glad you are feeling better. I can take you home.. if you want." Hank said, both clearly avoiding each other's eyes. Connor shook his head. "No it is OK. I am much better, I would much rather walk home."

Hank shrugged. "Suit yourself.. see you tomorrow?" He asked, turned to look him as their eyes fell on each other. "Yes.. see you tomorrow lieutenant." Connor replied before leaving the building. Hank lingered behind, clearly aware it would be awkward for both of them to walk out together in the same direction.

Connor walked home quietly, processing exactly what had happened. It was almost surreal. He had always had the worry that Hank might use his glare when Connor was nearby, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. His heart was still beating hard, thirium pumping through his veins. Connor could still feel the lingering warmth of Hank's arms around him, and even though he was back to normal, he still craved that touch. He had to admit it, he had a hopeless crush on Hank.

Connor knew it would come to nothing in the end, Hank was still mourning the loss of his son and his ex-wife, it definitely took a toll on him and Hank would not be looking for someone to fill that void, at least not so soon.

Even then, Connor continued to push it into his mind that he would not be good enough for Hank, he always had self doubt, despite being built to be one of the top androids around, before his model was canceled of course. He never felt superior to others, not in the least. In fact, he felt even more below them than before. North had tried to help him accept the sub side of him, telling him it would only hurt worse the more he denied it, but while he didn't see other subs as weak or defenseless, he saw himself that way. As an investigator, he needed to be strong, and it would not do to be caught in the state he was in again. He needed to find a way to avoid Hank's glare again. He didn't want to give the man more trouble, having to look after his own partner would definitely be a pain in the ass.

Connor was finally hope, taking the final steps up the stairs before walking into the room. Everyone was home, and all of them looked at Connor. North immediately sensed something had happened, and urged him to sit down.

Before Connor knew it, he had broken down and explained what had happened. He thought he would feel better about it but he only felt worse. Was he suppose to be happy he was getting closer to Hank? Sure, but not like this. Not like a burden.

He kept his insecurities to himself, but North knew him well and he could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move, his face for any expression that betrayed him.

"Con.. he stayed there with you and help you, he could have just left, but he didn't. Even if he can be an ass, he clearly cares for you to some degree." North spoke up.

"How long before he gets tired of me...?" Connor said, and North shushed him. "Don't think like that!" The other's agreed. "He told you that you did good, he praised you Connor, he is warming up to you and you just need to continue being there for him, and he will be there for you." Simon said.

Connor hung his head. "I am not what he needs." Again North shushed him, frowning. "Bullshit, from what you told us, I think you are exactly what he needs! He opened up to you, and from what you have told us, he isn't the type to do that. He trusted you enough to tell you his past, you helped him come to terms with it, and you can help him move on."

Connor wanted to continue to protest, but he knew it would get him no where, so he accepted his defeat and resigned to laying down facing a wall and going to sleep, his mind full of Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone for so long! I am in college so the time I have to write and do other hobbies of mine has dwindled to a small amount. Regardless thank you for your patience and i hope you like this chapter! Hank is warming up to him, rather quickly, its only chapter 3 but i want to move things along! comment what you think, they help motivate me to know people enjoy the story :) sorry i made Connor so insecure reeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Stepping Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I made a small mistake in the last chapter, I had said that both North and Simon had reacted to Markus' glare when he used it to make them kneel. I had forgotten that in chapter 1 I had stated that North had the sub program removed, so she would no longer react. I have since fixed that chapter so only Simon reacts, that was my mistake. it had been well over a few months since I wrote the first two chapters before starting the third one, so I had forgotten. I ain't perfect, and I don't proofread when I should so there will be mistakes!

For the next few weeks, work had gone by steadily. By interrogating the men and two android girls that they caught, they were able to find out where the red ice deals were originating from, and within days had busted the ring and locked the leader up. Connor knew they would never be able to get rid of red ice completely, but at least this helped lessen it.

After that case was done, the chief loaded Connor and Hank with new cases, most of them simple ones, some involving the death of a human, sometimes at the cause of their android. Connor was incredibly skilled in following the invisible traces of blue blood and locating the android. They were always terrified, and Connor knew it was because laws did not cover androids when they committed crimes, and he always felt bad. Many of the androids were subs, and he completely understood why they would lash out. The dead doms always gave Connor the feeling that they were a manipulative, controlling pyschopath. The subs just would have enough, but it cost them their own lives in the end.

All this only made Connor hate that side of him even more. He had gone to a few android shops, hoping to find some suppressants that could help him ignore that part of him. While they existed for human subs, to help them not fall victim to every glare, there was nothing for androids. Connor expected that, he was literally the only one of his kind that would fall into sub-drop, so of course there was nothing to help him.

He was concerned though, it was getting worse. Even just being near Hank made his other half roar to life, wanting to be used, to be dominated, to be loved. Connor shoved it down each time, but it would claw its way back up, more determined each time. Not only that, but it was affecting his work too. He would become dizzy, his program causing him to become disoriented, and he would get sent home earlier and earlier each time. Connor knew he was being a pain, he could see the looks his coworkers were giving him.

Despite that, Hank always looked concerned for him. The weeks they spent together had warmed Hank up to him immensely. He started wanting to know about Connor, to learn more about his past, what he did in the other stations. He even shared more about his life, and Connor always loved to listen. Hank had even shown him a picture of his dog, a saint bernard just like Connor knew, and his name was Sumo. Connor loved him and Hank even mentioned that Connor could come over sometime.. if he wanted.

Whenever Connor found himself slipping at work, Hank was always right there to ask if he was OK, if he needed anything. Hank didn't know much about androids, but even if he did he could not help. Connor knew he was the cause of his own pain, if he just accepted that part of him things would go better, but then the feelings would become stronger. For all he knew he would throw himself at Hank, desperate for him to touch his body, desperate to touch Hank's. He did not want to put that burden on the lieutenant. For all he knew Hank was not at all interested in him that way, or any guy for that matter. Connor could get his genitals changed, but he would still look and sound male, he couldn't change that.

Today he found himself again having to grip a hold of his desk as he stood up, the room shifting all around him as he tried to ground himself. Hank was next to him in a second. "What is wrong? Malfunctions again?" Hank asked, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder to steady him.

Connor knew it was wrong to lie, but he was still denying that side of him, and the last thing he wanted was for Hank to feel the need to take responsibility. He had lied to Hank the first time it happened, telling him it was just his program malfunctioning, some issues in the hardware that Cyberlife had not fixed properly. He would always be able to compose himself after a few minutes, though somedays it was longer than others. Hank was always concerned, but he never pressed Connor any further. For all Connor knew, Hank was aware it was the other half, but wouldn't say anything because Connor wouldn't acknowledge it.

Connor had managed to stay at work well into the evening, but when another spasm came to him, Hank told him to go home, or to go to Cyberlife and get checked out. Connor always promised he would, but he didn't. It wouldn't have done anything. If Cyberlife knew that his sub side was reacting to only one person, they would surely take him a part to experiment on, to find out what the component was that was controlling him.

So Connor always made the same promise, and always felt bad about it.

Connor was grateful that at least Markus was willing to help comfort him. Markus use to be gone most nights, on some missions that he rarely talked about, but because Connor's state was worsening, he was often at home every night. He never showed signs of being annoyed by it, and was happy to help if he could.

However, that too was proving to be less effective.

That night had been no exception. Connor was in Markus' arms for well over an hour, his breath still coming out ragged as he twisted his fingers in Markus' shirt and tried to find comfort. North was deeply concerned, and Markus shared it as well. Connor pressed his face into Markus' chest, breathing in the metallic smell and the hint of dirt and gunpowder. It helped him focus a bit, but it wasn't the smells he wanted.

"I don't think you should go to work for a while.." North spoke after some silence, Connor's soft groans and pants the only sound in the room. He turned his head towards her, with some difficulty. "W-why? It is my job! I can't not show up..."

North glared at him. "Connor! Are you seeing yourself? Are you aware of what is going on? For weeks I have told you to stop denying that side of you, that it would make it worse. And what happened? It got worse! Markus can't even comfort you anymore, it isn't working. Your body wants Hank, and you are denying it!"

"What if he doesn't want me anyway!" Connor bit back, controlling the sob that crawled up his throat. Just the thought sent his sub side howling in pain. He clenched his jaw and moved his body closer against Markus. The first few times had been awkward, Connor still unsure about being taken care of by Markus, with his lover nearby, but by now Markus was the only thing that was barely keeping him grounded. He would always apologize to both Markus and Simon afterwards, and Simon would just give him a small smile and tell him it was OK. There never seemed to be any sign that Simon hated it, and Markus didn't seem to mind. Connor still felt bad about it though, he was inconveniencing his friends, and all because he was making it worse.

North scowled, before standing up. "Talking to you does nothing. We both never agree and you won't listen. I am going to do things my way. Markus, don't let him go until I get back." North left with a slam of the door, and Connor immediately tried to scramble after her. "What is she going to do?" He was panicking. He had a faint idea but he didn't want her to do it! Markus was much stronger than he was, and within seconds he had Connor back in his arms and refused to budge. The room filled with silence again, neither spoke and Connor could only try to control his breathing while his mind went while.

20 minutes later, North came back, entering the room but leaving the door open. She looked sympathetic. "Con, you are going to hate me, but this was the only thing I could think of. Do not blame him.. If anyone else would have worked, trust me I would have. If you had.. if you had just listened to me it wouldn't have gotten to this point."

The floor creaked behind the door, and Hank's solemn face poked out from around it. Connor felt everything in his body go stone cold. He frozen in Markus' arms, part of him wanting to flee, another part, that dreaded part, overjoyed.

"Hey Connor.." Hank looked down at him, he looked embarrassed, or some emotion Connor couldn't grasp. Being brought into this situation, into this dingy old apartment, it must be causing Hank plenty of discomfort.

Hank had seen enough of his issues, of his weakness, he didn't need to keep witnessing it, especially outside of work, during his free time. Connor clung tighter to Markus' shirt, looking away from Hank. "I'm... I'm ok, so please leave.. sorry North dragged you out here."

No one spoke, and for a second Connor believed Hank had left, but then he felt movement near him, and a warm hand touching his cheek. Connor jolted, and his eyes locked with Hank's.

"Come here..." Hank spoke softly. Connor practically moaned as the tension in his body melted away, and he fell into Hank's arms. Hank tugged him away from Markus and sat across the room, with Connor in his lap. Connor felt incredibly embarrassed by the situation, but it was immediately overshadowed by his sub side being completely content. At this point, he just didn't care. Connor let go, and felt himself melt into Hank as he fell unconscious for the 3rd time in his life.

~.~.~.~.~

Connor woke up slowly feeling so much better, as if a weight had been lifted off his body. The room was crawling with noise, everyone was talking. It was the first time in a long time that there was such chatter. Connor was still in Hank's arms, with his face pressed into Hank's chest, and he peered up slowly to see Hank was on the phone, using his shoulder to cradle it against his ear and keeping his arms around Connor. One of his hands were on Connor's shoulder, his thumb rubbing slow circles against his skin through his shirt, while his other hand was pressed against the nap of his neck, holding him close. Hank wasn't aware that Connor was awake, and Connor didn't want to alert him. He realized that while he was out cold, his jacket had been removed and his tie was loosened.

"Yeah he needs some time... Well things are different with androids, it isn't something we can help with... Yeah I know, just cut him some slack. How many cases have we completed in the short time he has been with us? Yeah yeah, he is doing all the hard work, but at least I am looking out for him! I am not all that heartless... Can you just do it please? Give him the week off, and me too, I need a break and I think we have both earned it... Thanks Jeff, I owe you one." Hank chatted on the phone, and Connor was confused why he was asking for time off for him. He is an android, he needs to keep working, money is hard to come by for androids who get paid much less than humans, and he has to contribute to rent.

Around him Connor could hear the others chatting amongst themselves, and North's voice was the closest. She paused her conversation to turn to Hank when he hung up.

"You are going to take care of Connor right?" She asked. Connor controlled the flinch that was desperate to blow his cover. He wanted to pretend he was asleep as long as possible, especially now that they were talking about him. He didn't much care for it though.

"Well yeah.. shit after what you told me, I wish he had told me sooner... I knew things were getting worse, but he always told me it was just his program malfunctioning and I just took his word for it.. We aren't on the best of terms so I didn't want to overstep."

North sighed. "I suppose in a way he was right, but he was the one causing it. He felt it would be a burden on you."

Connor felt like screaming. Hank knew! North told him! He kept it from Hank so he wouldn't feel responsible, and North just told him like it was nothing.

"In the beginning," Hank started, his thumb stopping the motion on Connor's shoulder. "I probably would have felt like it was a pain in the ass to deal with, but I admit that I enjoy having him around. He is a hard worker, and pleasant to talk to.. I haven't had someone like that in my life for a long time. I just know he is going to hate that I found out though." Hank chuckled at the last part, and Connor grimaced at that. Hank was right after all.

"In normal circumstances I would not have overstepped, but Con was getting worse, worse to the point his body would have shut down. He would be installed in another model of his at Cyberlife, but unless he stopped working with you before that, the effects would just happen all over again."

"Do.. do you think he would have wanted to leave?" Hank asked her.

"Knowing Con, he likes to run from things. He has no problem being used as a tool by the police and sacrificing his life to protect others, but when it comes to his own heart, he will run the chance he gets. So to answer your question, yeah he probably would have, if he thought of it."

Connor bit his lip, he wish he had thought of it! Before things got as deep as they have, he could have split ties with Hank and destroyed his body so he could start anew. He still could.. but with Hank and North being aware of it, it would be difficult.

"Hank.. listen." North spoke up. "I love Con, he is like a brother to me. I have hated seeing him hurt and the last thing I want to see is him continuing to be hurt. He has shown that he trusts you, but he doesn't trust in your feelings for him. He will continue to think he is not worth your attention until you let him know otherwise. I know you two haven't known each other that long, but now that you know Con only reacts to you, I do hope you will help him through it."

"Of course." Hank replied instantly. "I... I use to despise androids, my son had died while an android was trying to save him. A human doctor was unavailable so I blamed the android, it was easier that way. I still did, and I despised Connor the first day I met him."

Those words made Connor want to cry, he knew it was just his sub side reacting negatively towards the words, but it still made him sad as a whole.

"But.. as I got to know him and work together with him, I realized he is a lot more human than actual humans. He has a heart, he incredibly gentle and thoughtful. I want to be able to help him through his insecurities. I have a shit load of those as well, so maybe we can help each other." Connor could hear Hank's heart beating hard, and Connor couldn't help that spark of hopefulness that perhaps they could be together, romantically. The sub part of him definitely wanted Hank, and Connor couldn't help that every part of him did too.

Hank's thumb on Connor's shoulder started rubbing in slow circles again as he and North talked. Connor wasn't sure if it was unconscious or if he knew he had been doing it. Connor hated to admit it but he finally found himself more relax than he ever had been. His body had been tense like a bow string for so many weeks, he had been close to snapping but Hank was here to keep him safe. Connor decided not to let anyone know he was awake, but because exhaustion seeped back into his very core, Connor settled down to fall asleep, his body enveloped in the warm and thick scent of Hank.

~.~.~.~.~

The bright morning sun pierced the room and directly in Connor's eyes. He blinked rapidly as his systems woke up and he took note of his surroundings. He was on the floor next to North, who had her hand on his wrist. Hank was no where to be found, and Connor immediately missed him. Connor shifted, and that woke North up immediately.

"Con! How are you feeling?" She asked in a groggy voice, sitting up and looking at him. Connor smiled at her. "I am much better.. thank you North." Her eyes moved over his face, taking in his expression, before speaking slowly.

"You heard Hank and I talking last night didn't you?" Connor knew he couldn't fool her, even if she had not said anything about it, he must have made some sort of movement that had given him away. He nodded and North inhaled sharply.

"Please don't be mad! I know it was a huge overstep of boundaries but I really thought he should know. Until your sub can be under control and you finally accept that side, it would be better to work with him, and for that to work he had to know... I am sorry, I know you wanted to keep it from him, but he wouldn't consider it a bur-" Connor shushed her and smiled faintly.

"I know North.. you helped me and I am very grateful for that... I have issues I need to work out, I know that. I never considered other subs as weak, but it is different when I think of myself."

North nodded and took his hands in hers, squeezing lightly. "Hank said he wants to look out for you, and I didn't tell him that you are his fated pair, though he may realize it himself at some point. While subs are drawn to their fated pair when they come across them, doms do not always feel that same pull right away. I only told him that his glare was strong and it was affecting you, I promise that is all I gave away."

Connor squeezed her hands and leaned in to hug her. "I appreciate that North... if... if things do go well for us, in the sense that he grows fond of me romantically as well.. perhaps I will tell him that he is my fate. But if he finds someone else, or does not feel the same way, I will move on."

He looked sad about it, and part of him clearly did not like that idea, but he knew he would have to accept it. If Hank did not want a relationship, but simply a friendship, Connor would accept that and move on. He knew he would never connect with anyone the way he had so quickly with Hank, it was almost magical how easily they had clicked once they worked together more. The start was rough but it got better afterwards.

Though of Hank only wanted friendship, until Connor could get the sub under control, he would have to leave Hank. That didn't appeal to him at all, but it would be for the best.

"And don't even think about running away!" North continued, removing one of her hands to poke him in the head. "I know you heard that part too and I can absolutely see you destroying your body just so you could be put in a new one and not have the sub influence. Unless Hank treats you badly, you are not to run away. And if he does hurt you, you better tell me because I will beat the ever loving shit out of him."

Connor laughed. "I know you would, but I can take care of myself."

North raised an eyebrow. "We all know that is a lie." Connor ducked his head, realizing that he had not done a good job of it thus far. "Right..."

North squeezed his one hand she was still holding again, before standing up and walking over to the door to grab a sticky note that was stuck to it.

"Hank wanted to stay here, but he had to go home to take care of his dog... but he wanted me to give you this." Connor stood up and took the note.

'To Connor,

I am sorry I was not aware of your situation until now, I want to help if you will let me. My address is below, you can come over if you want, maybe meet Sumo, and we can talk.

~Hank'

Connor felt his heart jump as he read the note, he had seen Hank's handwriting a hundred times, for even though they had advance tech at the station, Hank still preferred to write what he needed to on paper. Hank had beautiful handwriting, to say the least. Connor loved it, it was so rough and scratchy, but so... Hank, and that was what made it beautiful. His heart leaped at the thought of being with Hank in his home. Connor did not want to read too much into this, it was too soon in their friendship for anything to happen other than to take care of Connor's sub, and Connor needed to make sure he stayed in control as best he could.

Below was Hank's address, and Connor was eager to head over, but hesitant. "...Should I?" He spoke allowed, and North blinked at him. "The fuck do you mean 'should I'? of course you should! Otherwise you will have another episode and I will have to drag Hank back over here. It is better if you are there, plus I know you want to meet his dog, don't even try hiding it. I know you love dogs, and that is a best of an excuse to go as any."

Before Connor could let his doubts overcome him, North had snatched the note from him and was dragging him out of the apartment. Connor had insisted that he could go by himself, but North wasn't convinced that he wouldn't dart away before he even got to the house.

They took a taxi to his house, the ride was about 25 minutes, and they found themselves in front of Hank's house.

It was a rather run down house, but it definitely suited Hank. Hank did not seem the type to have a large extravagant house, and Connor was happy, he would be much more comfortable here. North took him up to the door and knocked on it. Connor instantly felt that pull to flee, but North's hand was gripped tightly on his arm. She knew him too well.

A dog started barking and in seconds Hank had the door open. He locked eyes with Connor and instantly a smile was on his face. Hank very rarely smiled, much less a genuine one. It made Connor's heart melt.

"Hey.." He said softly. "Will you come in?"

Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

North released him, smiling and turning to get back in the taxi, and Hank took a step back to allow Connor room to come in.

Connor knew things were going to be different from here on out.

Much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I was to do another chapter or two where Connor would be affected by Hank's glare a couple more times by accident, and it would all get worse, but I didn't want it to be so repetitive, and I am not the best with writing investigation scenes, so in the end I decided to move things along quicker than intended. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone, I know some stories get right to the sexy times and you just don't feel the chemistry between the two characters. I want to get it going but avoid it being bland. Hope you like, comment below my lovelies!


	5. Accept Me

"So uh.. welcome home." Hank mumbled as he shut the door behind them. Connor scanned the room, and the warmth that enveloped him made him instantly relax. The entire house smelled like Hank, and it was nice; a bit messy, but nice. Connor noticed the house appeared to be cleaned up in a rush, the small trash in the tiny kitchen full of alcohol bottles and take out containers, old newspapers and magazines shoved into a corner, a few windows cracked to let the musty smell out.

Connor felt touched, he had felt embarrassed to have Hank in his empty, rundown apartment, but knowing Hank didn't live in some luxurious, giant house was comforting. Though he didn't expect Hank to, he didn't seem like the kind of guy. Connor turned to smile at Hank.

"Did you clean up for me?" He asked. Hank averted his eyes. "Nah, just something I have been meaning to do for a while." He walked away to open the backdoor to his small yard and call Sumo in. Connor knew he was lying, and he felt happy Hank didn't seem to mind he was there. He knew he had a lot of insecurities he had to work through, and having to accept his sub part, so he hoped he wouldn't be too much for Hank. He didn't want to be a burden or get in his way.

"Woah, Sumo!" Hank called out. Connor didn't have time to react before the big saint bernard knocked Connor on his back and greeted him with a big slobbery lick. Connor laughed, wrapping his arms around the giant furball and accepting the love.

"Sorry about that.. Sumo really loves people." Hank walked up, tugging Sumo by his collar to get off Connor. Connor stood up, his jacket ruffled and dog slobber on his face. "It's OK, I love dogs." Connor laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

Hank smiled at him, before taking him for a little tour. "My house isn't big, but it is yours during your stay, so you can do whatever you want. I don't know a ton about androids so uh.. do you eat? Or sleep? Or anything specific I should know about?" Hank asked as he gestured to the small kitchen.

Connor had his hands folded together as he followed. "I don't eat lieutenant, but I can sleep, though it is more like going into stasis, where I am not conscious. It helps pass the time and helps our body and program to heal in case there are any damages or abnormalities."

Hank nodded as Connor explained it, and then looked a bit sheepish. "Well.. I only have one bed.." He trailed off and Connor immediately spoke up. "Don't worry, I can sit on the floor in a corner or anywhere you would want me, it won't be a problem."

Hank glanced at Connor, an unreadable expression on his face. "No I.. I would feel like an ass if I did that."

Connor gave him a small smile. "I'm an android lieutenant, I'm not alive or human."

Hank frowned at him. "OK for one, call me Hank, I've had you in my arms twice now, I think we are pass titles by now." Connor blushed at that. "And two, you are alive Connor, so don't say that shit about yourself. And three, I was only mentioning one bed because I was going to suggest we sleep together, but I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for you... if you don't want to, I will sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

Connor blushed harder, noticing Hank looked flustered himself. "I would feel horrible to take your bed when I don't really need it.. but, I wouldn't mind sharing your bed with you, if you are OK with it."

Hank's response was to open his bedroom and usher Connor inside. The room was much cleaner than the kitchen and living room, so Connor suspected Hank had payed extra attention to cleaning his room. Connor could still catch sight of some clothes shoved under the bed, but Hank did it for him and it warmed Connor up inside. The bed covers smelled like fresh linen right out of the dryer.

"Look.. I know this is going to be fucking awkward between us, and we have a lot to talk about, but let's take things slow. I think if you stay near me, that part of you will be more satisfied.. Until we can help you get a handle of it, I want to make sure you are OK." Hank rubbed the back of his head, shifting his eyes to land on anything but Connor.

Connor nodded, warmth filling him up at how thoughtful Hank was.

"I want to help you get settled, so for today let's just get you comfortable and tomorrow we will do some talking, OK?" Hank asked. Connor nodded again, biting his lower lip.

"I know you didn't bring a bag or suitcase, but do you have any personal items or clothes you would want to put somewhere?"

Connor smiled wryly at him. "Androids barely have any possessions to call their own. I wear the same clothes everyday and any money I make goes towards rent." Hank looked at him sadly, placing a warm hand on Connor's shoulder. "You deserve to have things that belong only to you just like we do. I have some unused clothes in my garage that may fit you. I am sure you aren't uncomfortable being in a suit all the time but I think you would like being able to lounge around in whatever you want."

"I would like that." Connor responded softly. Hank took him towards a nearby door that led to his garage. It was mostly empty aside from his car, a few boxes and a snow shovel.

Hank took one of the boxes down, labeled 'Future Clothes', and rifled through them, pulling out some clothes that consisted of hoodies, plain t-shirts, and jeans. They were all on the thinner side, clearly not something Hank bought for himself, unless he was planning on losing weight.

"Were these for you?" Connor decided to ask, curious. Hank shook his head.

"No... they were for my son.. Cole." Connor crouched down next to Hank and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry.. I don't need these, I am fine in my suit lie-Hank."

Hank closed up the nearly empty box and set it with the others, picking up the clothes he took out and straightening up with a groan. "I want you to have them. When Cole was born, I had been so excited, and kind of went on a spending spree with my ex-wife. We bought so many clothes that they would probably last a life time." Hank laughed lightly at the memories.

"That is of course if he didn't end up an old fat guy like me, since we bought these clothes in smaller sizes." Connor frowned, he didn't like Hank calling himself old or fat. Sure he was up there in age but to Connor he was still a very tough and attractive man who hadn't hit his prime yet. As for weight, Connor loved the soft warmth Hank had provided when he held Connor in his arms not once, but twice. Connor never had a preference for what type of people he liked or disliked, but he had decided immediately that someone like Hank was his preference.

Or probably just Hank was his preference.

"Only if you are sure.. I know it must be hard on you." Connor said softly as they walked back into the house and into the bedroom. Hank laid out the clothes on the bed so Connor could look at them more clearly. Some of the shirts Connor had thought were plain, actually had cute little designs or quotes on them.

"Yeah well.. enough time has passed, I need to start taking care of myself instead of wallowing in self pity... anyway if you like these, we can hang them in the closet, I don't have a lot of clothes myself, so half of the closet can be yours."

Connor let Hank know that he liked all the clothes, so together they hung them up in the closet. Connor felt unbelievably happy, his sub side overjoyed at being near Hank for so long. Granted they were near each other all the time at work, but this was different.

This was more, intimate. Hank had cleaned up his house and made room for Connor and things for him. It felt like they were going to live together for longer than a week. It made Connor hopeful, but he still had some doubts. He bit his lower lip again and kept the negative thoughts to himself.

The two spent the rest of the day in the living room with the TV playing random shows. Connor never had a TV, and even though he could download and play whatever he wanted in his mind, he enjoyed watching series or movies with Hank next to him.

Sumo absolutely adored Connor, and would constantly jump up on the couch to lay next to him. Hank had tried to make Sumo jump down, to give Connor space, but after catching Connor actually patting the empty cushion next to him and having Sumo jump up, he gave up.

Connor never noticed the soft smile Hank gave him when Connor pampered Sumo with pets and kisses.

Once it hit around 6pm, Connor felt himself slipping into stasis, jerking himself awake when he caught it. He had been leaning against Hank while watching TV for a while, it had happened so unconsciously and felt so comfortable, so neither had said anything.

Hank noticed Connor jolt and looked over at him. "Are you OK?" He asked. Connor nodded.

"Yeah, just tired." Hank gave him a little grin. "I thought you don't need sleep?"

"Even I can surprise myself sometimes lieutenant." Connor said, stretching his body almost cat-like. Hank laughed. "Well let's go to bed, I know I could use some sleep too.

Connor nodded, feeling his eyes slowly drifting close as Hank practically dragged him to the bedroom. Connor didn't even bother changing out of his suit, he never did anyway, so he took his shoes off and slipped under the sheets and found himself falling asleep almost immediately, barely catching Hank's soft "good night".

It was 6am when Connor came out of stasis, his body incredibly warm. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. The sunrise was slowly peering in between the blinds of the room, and Connor realized that he had been sleeping with his head on Hank's arm. They were practically cuddling.

Connor moved away from the man slowly, getting out of bed as quietly as he could, Hank snoring lightly in his sleep. Connor knew he never moved when he was in stasis, so he had no idea how he ended up in Hank's arms overnight. The only explanation was Hank pulled him over, either when he was awake or asleep, or Connor moved on his own. Either were possible, Connor needed to research more about the sub part of him, and a possibility was that that part of him yearned to be near Hank even when asleep.

Connor started to leave the room, before glancing over at the closet. Hank had pulled the clothes meant for Cole out for him, so the least he could do was wear them.

Connor grabbed one of the T-shirts, one that was a dark green with black sharp font that said "I can't adult today, try again tomorrow". Connor chuckled lightly, wondering of Hank picked this one out or his ex-wife. Connor was wanting to know more about Hank's past, but he knew it opened up a lot of old wounds and he wouldn't ask unless Hank was OK with sharing.

Connor grabbed one of the jeans and went into the bathroom to try them on. He glanced at himself in the mirror, his hair ruffled and his tie crooked. Connor always prided himself on being perfect, both in his work and his looks, but here he looked like a mess. But despite that, he also looked happy.

Connor didn't care how he looked right now, he was only happy he was near Hank, his dom.

Connor blushed hard at that thought. 'My dom...' He thought again, biting his lower lip. Hank wasn't his, not at all, but that didn't stop that burning need to be near him, to be with him. Connor started to doubt that being with Hank for this week would help, for all they knew, it could make him worse, to the point being away from Hank just overnight would send him to a breaking point.

Connor didn't want that, he wanted to be with Hank, but didn't want to be a thorn in his side, constantly relying on him for everything.

Again, Connor needed to stop with the negative thoughts, but it was just so hard for him. He quietly changed out of his clothes, sliding the pants on and the shirt, a perfect fit. He had no need for underwear, as his model had been built with a plate that covered his genitals, basically a built in underwear. The pants were a bit scratchy though, as he was use to the softer pantsuits. So perhaps if he kept these clothes, buying some underwear would be good.

The clothes, despite being in a box for who knows how many years, smelled much like the house, and very much like Hank. Connor brought the collar of the t-shirt to his nose and inhaled, letting his sensors analyze and file away the smells. The sub part of him quivered happily, he was already wrapped up in Hank's scent, it was all over the house, yet just the thought of having clothes Hank bought and being with him made Connor so happy. He smiled under the shirt, before fixing up his hair and heading out.

Hank was still sleeping, so Connor went to the family room to say good morning to Sumo, who walked over to him with his tail wagging. Connor crouched down to stroke the big dog's ears, before Sumo moved around him to stand in front of the back door.

Connor let him out, and watched Sumo sniff around before doing his business. Sumo definitely had no problem coming in and bossing Connor around, going over to his empty food bowl and nudging at it. Connor pretended not to notice, so Sumo picked up the bowl with his mouth, walked over, and dropped it on Connor's feet. Connor laughed lightly, before picking it up and searching through the cupboards before finding a container of dog food. He analyzed Sumo's weight and age to determine how much food he should get, and before long he had a happy dog by his feet scarfing up the food. Connor noticed a coffee machine on the counter, and decided to make coffee for Hank. He didn't know what he liked, but he seemed like the kind who enjoyed black coffee, so Connor made just that. He wasn't sure when Hank would wake up, but just as he finished pouring the Coffee in a mug, he heard Hank's alarm going off and the sleepy groan that followed.

After a few minutes, Hank came out, looking around before his eyes settled on Connor. "There you are.. thought you ran off." Hank mumbled, yawning. Connor smiled. "I wouldn't leave without telling you.. also would you like some coffee?" Connor offered the mug, and Hank gladly took it. He took a big gulp of it and then looked at Connor.

"How did you know I liked my coffee like this?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, you just seemed like the type."

"Type huh.." Hank looked thoughtful, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV to the news. Connor stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. He felt kind of shy all of the sudden, but Hank looked over at him and patted the cushion next to him, and Connor practically stumbled over. He cursed at himself for looking so pathetic.

"You look good." Hank commented, gesturing to Connor's clothes. Connor blushed. "Thanks.." He couldn't imagine he looked good in anything other than his suit, but he basked and preened under the eyes of Hank who complimented him.

The two sat in nice silence as they watched the news. A few androids had been caught after killing their human owners, and the brief footage shown of them showed terrified faces of androids pleading for help. Hank quickly switch the channel.

"Shit.. I really hate that.." He grumbled, finishing his cup and getting up to go to the kitchen. "Hate seeing the androids?" Connor asked. He was sure he knew what Hank meant, but he had to be 100% sure.

"No, I hate seeing how people treat them. They clearly had a reason for killing a human, no android is evil to their core.. but humans, humans are disgusting bastards. They probably tried to force the androids to do something and the androids were only defending themselves."

Connor nodded silently, looking towards the TV at some random show it had fallen on. "It does... suck about the inequality we face."

The two didn't talk much while Hank made himself some more coffee and some toast to eat, before settling down next to Connor to flip through the channels. Connor paid no attention to him, his mind on the poor androids faced with the discrimination and cruelty the world could provide.

After a little bit, Hank got up to take a shower, so Connor took the time to clean up a bit. He took out the trash, wiped down the counters and table, and was just finishing up washing the dishes when Hank walked out. His hair was still wet and Connor had to bite his lower lip and look away. Hank looked very attractive, extremely sexy, and it was doing things to Connor that he had never experienced.

Hank had noticed, and walked up to him. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked. Connor looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"Bite your lower lip, you did it a couple times yesterday too."

"Just a quirk, I suppose." Connor replied. He didn't realize he had been doing it so often, though he supposed it was his way of keeping things to himself.

"Well.. thanks for cleaning up, you didn't have to." Hank changed the subject, helping dry and put away the clean dishes.

"I don't mind at all lieutenant, it is the least I could do as I am staying in your house, for free I might add."

Hank chuckled. "It isn't like you are eating all my food, using up my water, or draining my savings, so I think it is fine for you to be a freeloader, and again, call me Hank." Connor nodded, biting his lower lip, and Hank reached out immediately to touch his lips.

It jolted Connor and he took a step back. "Wha-?" He blurted out, blushing hard at the sudden contact. "the skin around your lip is.. disappearing, I am not sure what it is called." Hank responded.

Connor touched his lips and found the synthetic skin had receded to show the soft white plates underneath. He must have been biting his lower lip a lot more and a lot harder then he thought.

"It isn't anything to be concerned with, when enough pressure is put on a part of our body, the skin we have that resembles human skin recedes to show the white plates underneath. It isn't painful and it usually goes back to normal after some time." As Connor spoke the skin did indeed return to normal.

"I see, sorry for touching you without your permission, I got curious but that is no excuse." Hank fumbled, looking embarrassed. Connor smiled. "I appreciate that, people don't normally care about consent from androids." Connor said, gesturing towards the TV, at what they had seen on the news.

Hank frowned. "People need to come to terms that androids are alive, they aren't some mindless robots for us to control like in the past. You all became conscious and want to live your lives, consent should be top priority as it is with humans."

Connor reached out to touch his arm. "You are too kind... but why do you care so much? About androids? About.. me? We have only known each other for less than 2 months. You had to help me with my first... subdrop, and then again when North dragged you to my home.. If anything you should hate this situation we are in.."

Hank glared at him, taking his hand in his and dragging him to the couch to sit.

"I don't hate this situation Connor, not in the least. I was an asshole to you when we first met, you know this, I know this. My life has been shit for years, and I take it out on anyone I can, which I know is fucked up. I drink myself to death and it is the only thing holding me together.. I am not great with words, or expressing my feelings, but I want you to know Connor.. I care about you. I don't know if it is your sub part that is affecting my dom side, but I have that urge to take care of you and help you."

Connor gave him a look at that last statement, so Hank hushed him and continued, their hands still together as Hank rubbed a slow circle on Connor's hand with his thumb. "Before you say anything, even if it wasn't our sub and dom parts intervening, I would still want to help. When I am not in my depressed episodes, which is most of the time, I like helping people. It is why I like being on the force to this day, even if I don't show it, even if I show up late and grumble, I still like the good I can do. I admit that when androids were first made, I didn't care for them, but then I started working on cases that involved androids that deviated, and I started to realize that they are more alive than humans sometimes. I wanted to work to help androids, because humans dont deserve the rights they have, not anymore.

"And another thing, North didn't have to drag me to your place, I followed her willingly. She told me you were getting worse and felt I could help. It only confirmed that only I can really help care for you if you fall into subdrop... which means I have a question for you. I wanted to ask yesterday but figured you should settle in first before I do."

Hank was looking at Connor and Connor felt anxiety pool in his stomach when they made eye contact.

Hank spoke slowly. "Can... can androids have fated pairs? It sounds ridiculous but it is the only explanation I have for your current situation." Connor flinched, and tried to quickly cover it up.

"That doesn't sound at all possible... no models I know have that function." Connor replied, but he felt those bundle of nerves spike. Of course the lieutenant, an officer and detective, would catch on. He was a fool to think he could hide it from Hank.

Hank clearly didn't believe him, his free hand taking Connor's chin and forcing him to look back at the older man. "Tell me."

Connor sighed, looking down sadly. "No new models have this function... but apparently my model does. I was deemed defective so I had been swiftly pulled out of shops. I was not aware I could connect with a dom to that degree until I met you, it had never started before, not in any of the bodies I had used before."

Hank looked thoughtful, releasing his hold on Connor's chin. "I knew I felt a pull towards you, something I couldn't quite describe. I never felt it with my ex-wife." Connor blushed. This wasn't how he expected today to go, and he did not want those parts of them to rush into a relationship or just something physical so soon.

Connor was also surprised Hank also felt that pull, North had mentioned doms sometimes don't notice at all or not for a while, so it was crazy that it happened so soon. Connor looked sad, and Hank caught on to it immediately.

"Why are you upset?" He asked. Hank had told Connor he wasn't much of a talker, but his words didn't seem to match up with his actions, or perhaps being near Connor opened him up more.

"The fact I, an android, can have a fated pair is wild enough.. but for my pair to be human, it just doesn't make sense." Connor started. "It doesn't seem possible, yet it is. I worry that.. worry that because I was made, because I affected you, I took away your chance of a fated pair with a human..." Connor drifted off. He had learned that subs are the ones who pick their doms, and if a sub finds their fated pair, that pull is even stronger. Perhaps meeting Hank wasn't such a good thing, perhaps it messed with their biology, and Hank had a human pair but Connor messed it up.

Hank's grip on his hand tightened, jolting Connor back to reality and towards Hank, who looked pissed.

"Don't fuck with me!" He growled. "I never really believed in that fated pair bullshit anyway, but if its true we are fated pairs then so what?"

Connor looked at him dumbfounded, so Hank continued. "Connor, I like you, our secondary gender aside, and I know you like me too. The possibility of you affecting my human pair is insane and you know it. I have no idea how an android can have a fated pair with a human either, but it has happened, and we just need to accept that."

Connor felt saline tears stinging his eyes, gripping Hank's hand as tightly as he was. "You would.. accept me? We barely know each other. I am not human, I cannot give you a child, even as a sub, androids cannot bear children... I cannot gi-" Connor rambled on, but Hank pulled Connor against him in a hug, calming his sub almost immediately. Connor leaned into him with a soft sigh. Hank rubbed circles on Connor's back.

"Do I look like I want kids? I am too old for that, all I wanted was to work until I could retire and then relax until my last breath. I never imagined I'd find someone to care about again, but you changed that. I know I am a negative person too, but I want to help you be more confident in yourself and stop looking for all the negatives in life.. hopefully you can help me with that too."

Connor leaned back to look at Hank, and Hank had a kind, gentle smile on his face. Connor couldn't help smiling back. "We need to get to know each other more." He whispered. Hank laughed. "I am not in a rush to do anything, we can take this slow."

Connor felt his heart leap. Was Hank really implying that they would be romantically involved? It seemed too much for Connor to accept, so soon in knowing each other. Even though their secondary genders had no problems taking that leap, Hank and Connor needed to catch up at their own pace first.

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank's neck, burying himself closer against him and breathing in his scent. Hank wrapped his big arms tightly around Connor, his mouth pressed near his ear as he whispered and sent shivers down Connor's spine.

"I accept you, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a long time since I played Detroit, so I literally had to look up pictures of the interior of Hank's house to make sure I could properly describe it. Still didn't describe it much but oh well, did my best!
> 
> Hopefully I am still not going too fast, I don't want to rush into it so that is why they both silently agreed to take things slow, but I am happy with the progress. Hooray for consent! you rarely see that in fanfics, though even less so in mangas. I can't count how many mangas I have read where the seme (very rarely the uke) forces the uke to have sex or into a relationship. like ughhh consent makes me feel things, not rape!
> 
> Anyway i am happy with the progress and I hope you all are too! Comment your thoughts my lovelies!


	6. Honey

The next couple days went by with only slight awkwardness. After their big talk the 2nd day of being together, the two would sometimes find themselves in awkward silence when they had nothing to talk about. Connor had gotten to know Hank very well during their time together.

He already knew quite a bit just from the data he could collect, but one thing he didn't know was that Hank really enjoyed music, heavy metal and jazz music to be exact. It amused Connor, such polar opposites but they definitely felt like Hank. He does not eat very healthy, usually greasy food and sweets, along with alcohol, lots of it. Connor noticed that Hank hadn't been drinking while he was there, he wasn't sure if Hank was just trying to hide it, or didn't have the urge to drink his sorrows away with Connor there.

He had also learned that Hank use to be much more courageous and easygoing when he first joined the force, but after his son died he became ill-tempered and secluded himself. He preferred to be alone so as to not lose anyone else important to him.

That seemed to change when Connor fell into his life though. Despite the awkward silence at times, Hank was happy to pamper Connor, he was definitely the doting type. He always checked in on Connor, making sure he was comfortable, if the clothes fit OK, if he wanted the heater or air conditioner on. Connor had to keep gently reminding him that, as an android, he wasn't bothered by such things. Hank's main concern was Connor's sub half, but just being in Hank's presence had calmed it down immensely, and with Hank not using his glares, there were no causes for concern anywhere.

Connor had found out, that Hank did not like to be pampered himself, he felt awkward and embarrassed about it. Connor had asked Hank what kinds of food he liked, so he could make him something, and Hank had immediately shut him down, telling him it wasn't necessary and he would feel bad being the only one eating something Connor made.

Connor wasn't going to let that stop him though. For the past few days, the trash had built back up and Connor had not had a chance to clean the living room so he was determined. The 2nd day when Connor was caught cleaning, Hank didn't seem to mind, but Hank made it clear afterwards that he didn't want Connor to do anything else.

It wasn't going to stop him from trying. Connor had tried multiple times to clean around the house, as well as tried to get info on what kind of food Hank liked, and constantly he was caught in the act and stopped. At one time, Hank was in the shower and Connor immediately booked it to the kitchen. He wasn't a cleaning android by any means, but seeing the dust already settling again and the cobwebs in the corners was giving him an itch that he just had to scratch.

Hank knew what he was doing however. Hank usually took long showers, but Connor was just barely finishing wiping the dust on the counters before Hank wrapped his arms around Connor from behind his back, and hoisted him away. Both were laughing as Hank nestled Connor in his arms and forced him to ignore the kitchen.

Connor wouldn't ignore it though. But he would wait, for just the right moment. He could be patient.

Hank had asked plenty of questions about Connor too, but Connor never had much to say. Once he was no longer under Cyberlife's control, had become deviant as most androids have, his life was relatively boring. Connor only worked, he occasionally helped Markus and his other friends with small raids.

Connor had kept that other part quiet for a while, but ever the detective, Hank was able to coax it out of him, though he let Connor know he wasn't going to say anything.

Markus would lead small raids to save androids, deviant or not. There were people out there who hated androids, especially those who were deviant, and many secret locations were camps that held and destroyed any androids they caught. Markus was always willing to risk his life to rush in and save as many androids as possible.

With the way newer models have been built, neither Markus or any of them were able to break the system and help the androids break free, so sadly there were still androids under the control of humans.

Connor would always avoid killing humans during the raids, he was made to specialize in unarmed combat and could knock out a human with ease, they would only have a headache when they came to.

Markus however, did not mind taking on a more violent approach. Peaceful protests had been a thing of the past. They had worked to give deviant androids rights, but it wouldn't work against those who held hatred for their kind. Connor knew protesting against violence wouldn't work, so he would do the best he could and disarm as many humans as possible before Markus could kill them.

They were lucky the camps were so far off the radar, it helped Markus and those in his family known as Jericho, from becoming criminals. For now at least.

Other than that and work, Connor had nothing else he did in life, but he didn't mind it. He hadn't really thought about doing anything else, until he met Hank. Now Connor felt the urge to spend all his days with the older man, to go out and experience life with Hank by his side. He had never had those thoughts before.

Today marked the 5th day of them staying together in Hank's small home. Connor had been extremely nervous the second night they slept together in the same bed after their big talk. It was so bad that Connor couldn't go into stasis until he physically shut down some of his programs and was able to relax. To him, Hank seemed to be perfectly relaxed and calm with Connor in his bed, but it was the complete opposite. Hank was just as nervous, Connor just didn't catch it.

Now, after 5 days, they were able to fall asleep together almost naturally, often they even fell asleep on the couch, their heads nestled close together. They felt such a relaxing atmosphere that it was impossible not to just drown in it.

Today however, Connor was determined. Determine to clean! Hank had to go out to meet up with Jeff, whether it was work related or not, Connor didn't mind. He practically helped usher Hank out of the house. Hank had raised an eyebrow at him, the two had been joined at the hip ever since their deep talk, so Connor pushing him out was definitely suspicious.

Hank had gone off without complaining though, and Connor immediately got to work. He rolled up the sleeves of the sweater he wore, it was his favorite. It made him happy Hank trusted him with Cole's future clothes, and he was sure Hank would let him keep them, but a small part of him knew they weren't his to keep, so he did his best to take good care of them. The sweater was so soft against his skin, far different to the thin and simple suit material Cyberlife put on him.

Hank would be back in about an hour or so, so Connor immediately started working. The kitchen had been cleaned a few days before, so it didn't need it as much. Hank always ordered take-out so only the trash was needed. The living room however, was in desperate need of cleaning and vacuuming.

Sumo followed Connor around the small room as he worked. He started by rolling up the blinds to all the windows and cracking them open, letting in fresh air. The house was stuffy and he wanted to add some warmness to it, to take away the gloom. With Sumo's enthusiasm, Connor took out all the trash he could find, leaving anything he thought might be important to Hank. He was not going to touch anything unless he was certain it had no meaning.

It had only taken Connor half an hour before the living room and what was needed in the kitchn was clean and spotless. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Sumo, who was wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out. "How was that for an investigation android?" He asked out loud. Sumo let out a low bark and Connor bent down to pet him.

They still had some time before Hank got home, and Connor had analyzed all the take-out boxes in the trash so he could figure out Hank's tastes. Connor didn't have much cash on him, androids really did not get paid that much, but he decided to make Hank some food rather than buying take-out again.

Hank had no food in his fridge, only beer, so Connor put a leash on Sumo and decided to walk to the nearest store to pick up groceries. The older dog was slow, so Connor walked at a nice pace and enjoyed their surroundings. Once in the store, which luckily allowed dogs, Connor managed to find some cheap ingredients to make some healthy chicken stir fry. He wanted to make sure Hank not only ate homemade food rather than greasy fast food, but also food that was healthy, if only a little.

Once back at home, Connor got to work, cleaning up as he went so as to not make a mess where he had just made clean.

Connor received a text message from Hank about 15 minutes later that he looked at on a small screen that appeared on his palm. Hank was on his way back home, and Connor smiled. Even though he didn't have a physical phone, Hank was able to text and call him through his internal program, and it made him happy just having Hank's phone number.

Connor finished up plating Hanks food when he walked through the door, and Hank froze immediately, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Welcome home Hank." Connor smiled warmly. Whenever Hank ate, they usually just sat at the couch, but Connor wanted this meal to be more intimate, so even though he couldn't eat, he still set up an empty plate and glass on his side.

"Connor.. what the hell?" He asked, looking around the room. Sumo rushed up to lick his hands, and despite his question, Hank had a small smile on his face.

"I knew you were up to no good when you pushed me out so earnestly." He took his jacket off and walked over to the table. Connor leaned against it slightly, facing Hank, warmth filling his smile. "You should know I don't give up easily."

Hank laughed, walking up to wrap Connor in his arms. Connor sank into the warmth and smell that was Hank. They had seen each other barely over an hour ago and yet it felt they had been a part for much longer. Connor didn't know how he was going to handle going back to his apartment and only seeing Hank when they were at work.

"Well you should! This isn't your home." Hank chuckled. Connor immediately froze, realizing he must have overstepped, touching Hank's property. Hank immediately noticed and apologized. "No, Connor that isn't what I mean. This is your home, but you don't need do anything while you live here except relax and learn how to maintain your sub part."

Connor leaned back, smiling at Hank and pushing him to sit down and eat while he sat on the opposite side. "I know, I didn't mean to think negatively, it just happens so naturally I suppose... but I did want to do something for you. I promise you I left anything I felt might be important to you alone, I only took out the trash, wrappers, blank ripped up papers, things like that." Hank reached over and touched his hand. "I wasn't thinking at all about what you may or may not have thrown out, honestly I really don't cherish anything in this house except the boxes of Cole's stuff in the garage. You could have cleared the entire house of everything but those, even my bed, and I still probably wouldn't mind."

Both laughed at that, and Hank dug into his food, praising Connor for how good it was. Connor preened under Hank's praise, of course he followed a recipe, but he was still happy it was good to Hank, as he was unable to taste test it himself.

While Hank ate, they had idle chat, and Connor found himself fiddling with the hem of his sweater. He had tried to break the habit of biting his lower lip, it was an anxious quirk he seemed to pick up without noticing, and he hadn't realized it had gotten to the point where the skin on his lip receded until Hank had touched him. Just thinking about that sent warmth pooling in Connor's stomach. It had startled him at the time, but Connor would love Hank to touch his lips again, or anywhere really.

"You are biting your lip again." Hank broke him out of his thoughts, pointing his fork at Connor across the table. Connor smiled. "Oops, guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Want to share it with the class?" Hank asked. Connor shook his head. "It is nothing important."

He worried his feelings for Hank were stronger than Hank's feelings were for him. The last thing he wanted to do was give into his sub part and push Hank down. He was desperate to even just kiss the man, but at this point he became dizzy between himself and his sub part. He couldn't tell where one ended and where the other began. He didn't want to be led by the sub, he wanted to have some control of his life.

During his time with Hank, they had researched more about subs and doms, even though Connor thought he was programmed to know it all, he apparently wasn't. Subs could be affected by a dom's glare, but that wasn't the only thing that would set them into desperate need for release. Subs also experienced heats, just like animals. When a subs heat was near, they would release pheromones, and if they weren't paired up, they could attract any nearby doms and that could end up dangerous. Medicine was made to help suppress the heats just as medicine was made to protect subs against glares. The more they learned, the more Connor felt bad for subs, specifically the human ones. Androids were not made to fall into sub-drop or get heats, so most doms went for them, they were easy to use. So that was at least one thing that helped protect human subs.

Hank had asked Connor if he ever had a heat, and Connor had said no. He had never experienced one and he figured he wouldn't have one like other androids, but because he was a special case, no one really knew.

They also learned that if a sub and dom find their fated pairs, but try to refuse that pull, it has horrible repercussions on the body. Doms can become violent, their glares being released despite them not saying words. Subs become more recluses, hiding while they fall deeper into their pain. It can vary for each individual, but those are the most common occurrences.

Their research had certainly helped them learn more about their secondary genders and about each others. Connor was slowly coming to terms with his other half and being near Hank definitely helped.

Once Hank finished dinner, he helped Connor clean up and put the leftovers away, before they settled on the couch. Hank had turned on the TV and it had landed on the news. The mention of the day of the week by the reporter made Connor feel a lump in his throat.

They only had two more days left, before they would go back to work and Connor would have to go back to his apartment. He didn't want to leave, but he knew it was for the best. He had gotten to comfortable, he relied on Hank too much. Even if there was a small chance that they would get into a relationship, starting one where they were living together might not work out great. Hank had accepted him, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to date Connor. Just the thought of having to move away from his fated pair tore Connor apart.

It also made him angry. If Hank didn't want to be with him that way, Connor would leave, he had no claim to Hank, except that damn fated pair issue. Was there a way to reverse that if needed? He choose Hank unconsciously, but if Hank didn't want him that way, he had to find a way to break that link so Hank could go on with his life. Connor didn't want to hurt by avoiding Hank, and he didn't want Hank to hurt himself either. He knew he was being negative and bottling it all up inside yet again, something Hank didn't want, but Connor couldn't help it.

Connor was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't noticed Hank tapping him on the shoulder. His eyes focused and he looked at Hank. "I am sorry, I zoned out a bit, what is it?"

Hank frowned at him, before he stood up. "Let's take a walk." He said, going to get the leash for Sumo. Connor was puzzled, they had taken short walks with Sumo before, but it was getting dark and Hank didn't look like he was in the mood for it.

Connor didn't say anything as he followed the two out the door. Most of the houses on Hank's street were vacant, so it was usually very peaceful in the neighborhood, whether it was day or night. There was a nearby path that went into a little wooded area, and it was an area most used to walk their pets.

Hank hadn't said a word as they made their way to that little wooded area, and Connor kept his mouth shut, very confused. Was Hank mad at him? Connor went through his data trying to see if he did or said something that could have made Hank upset, but nothing stood out.

He was still trying to figure it out when Hank grabbed his wrist lightly. Connor looked at Hank, and was shocked to see a sadness in his eyes.

"Hank? What's wrong?" Connor asked. Hank inhaled deeply.

"You may not think that you have tells, things you do that show me you are upset, or thinking about something that is overwhelming, but I can tell. We have known each other for such a short amount, but I am able to pick up on the little things very quickly, you can blame that on my detective side or my dom side, but I can tell something is bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is."

Connor blinked, completely unsure of what to say, so Hank slid his hand down to lace their fingers together and continue the walk.

"I won't force you, but I want to listen, I am good at listening, if nothing else. If you have worries, I want to be able to help."

"I.. I don't want to lean on you so much." Connor finally replied. Hank squeezed his hand. "Lean on me as much as you want, I am here to please. My life was shit before I met you, and I still need to get my act together, but you have really made my days a lot better Connor."

Connor loved when Hank said his name, it made him just love the man more. Connor finally sighed and explained what he was worried about.

Hank was quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke. "Do you think I don't want to be with you?" He asked.

"It is like you said, we haven't known each other for that long, and because of my sub side, I have completely turned your world upside down." Connor replied. Hank frowned.

"Right side up is more like it.. I told you my life is a fucking mess... Do you want to break the link?" He stopped moving to turn and look at Connor. Connor felt his heart jump. "I... I don't know.. but if you find someone else.. or you don't want anything romantic with me, breaking the link would be the best option, so neither of us got hurt by avoiding each other."

"Do you want me to find someone else?" Hank asked.

"No!" Connor blurted out, before coughing and looking away. "No I.. I just want you to live your life, without being affected by what I did.. subs choose their doms, even unconsciously, and if you don't want that, then I would need to end it."

Hank sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand, the handle of the leash looped around his wrist, Sumo sitting patiently at their feet.

"My life wouldn't be the same without you in it. I know you are extremely insecure, whether you realize that or not. You are constantly doubting yourself and your worth, as if you aren't good enough. I only know this because I am the same goddamn way. If anything I am not good enough for you."

Connor opened his mouth to protest but Hank hushed him. "We have a lot of inner demons to work through, and yeah our other halves are kind of making the decisions for us, but I am not complaining about it. If you are OK with being by the side of this old, grouchy man, then let's stay together. Let's work out what this is. If this doesn't turn into anything more, we will go from there, but as far as uh.. as dating goes, I am up for it if you are. But again, we should take this slow but I know how insecure I can be so I want to make sure you know that I am OK with everything going on right now."

Connor felt saline tears slide down his cheeks as Hank spoke, feeling those anxious feelings melting away. Hank had to comfort him the last time too, actually many times in fact. He would feel pathetic about it, but Hank always made those feelings go away very quickly. Connor nodded through his tears and Hank mumbled "Come here," before pulling Connor into a hug.

"And also.. about those last two days.. I am more than OK with extending them. In fact I was going to bring it up on the last day, but I didn't want to force you to stay with me if you would rather be with your friends."

Connor pulled back to look at him and shook his head vigorously to the point Hank laughed. "OK OK, we are both in agreement then. So please.. no more crying, I don't like seeing the people I care about upset." Hank brushed the tears away, and Connor leaned into his hand.

"Thank you.." Connor whispered, feeling all his worries washing away. "Of course.." Hank pressed a kiss to Connor's hair, making Connor heat up even more, but it made him incredibly happy. "Please share any of your worries with me, especially if they involve me. Whatever you worry I might do, or say, I can guarantee it will be the opposite. Unless my first impression at the station has been a lasting one?"

Connor laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! And I promise I will be more open with you." Hank smiled. "I will do the same, if I have any concerns about how you might feel."

The two lingered for a bit before they decided to keep walking, the mood much lighter. It was much darker out so Connor lit up his palm on one of his hands like a flash light. Hank was amused. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Connor smiled. "Who knows?" Hank laughed before taking Connor's other hand in his again, and Connor loved the feeling.

"You know.. that wasn't the kind of mood I was planning to ask you out in." Hank said after a moment. Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of plan did you have in mind?" Hank looked a bit sheepish.

"Well definitely lighter than what that was! I don't know, maybe during a trip or something."

Connor blushed and moved closer to touch shoulders as they walked. "You want to go on a trip?"

"Yeah, anywhere as long as it isn't in Detroit. I haven't been out in years, I think we both could use some fresh scenery."

"I didn't take you for the traveling type." Connor commented. Hank let out a loud laugh. "What did you take me for?"

Connor looked thoughtful. "Someone who likes to stay in one spot, someone who is comfortable with the same routine every day."

"While that is all nice and good, I do admit, a change of pace is also good. I will have you know I have traveled to Canada a few times."

Connor gave him a side glance. "Was that for work?"

Hank laughed again, and Connor was happy he could make him laugh and feel happy. "Dammit honey, you got me." He said before realizing what came out. Connor also was surprised, but a smile was on his face. Hank looked embarrassed, keeping his eyes focused forward, on Sumo.

Connor squeezed his hand, deciding to tease him a bit. "Haaaank, you called me ho-"

"I know what I said!" Hank interrupted him, blushing. Connor was blushing too, they certainly did their fair share of that.

"It just.. kind of came out, sorry." Hank mumbled. Connor decided be daring, he leaned over and kissed Hank on the cheek. It surprised the hell out of him, and his face snapped towards Connor's as he stared at him.

"I liked it." Connor whispered, smiling shyly. Hank smiled, an almost goofy like smile, and it had Connor smiling even wider. It was so easy to be around Hank.

"Very well, let's get back home, get some sleep, and then think of a place we would like to go for our trip, OK honey?" He grinned. Connor tilted his head to rest on Hank's shoulder, swinging their laced hands back and forth.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo heats are typically more part of the omegaverse, if you all know about that. It is definitely more known than the sub/dom verse, but I wanted to add it in to create some difference to it. I have only read two mangas that are part of the sub/dom verse, so that alone doesn't give me a ton to go off of aside from the basic concept. I haven't read any sub/dom verse stories or fanfics, if any really exist which I am sure they do, so don't hate on me if my story is super different! Most omegaverse stories aren't the same, just the other day I read one where the omega can mark the alpha, not the other way around which is usually more common. So that was interesting and made me want to experiment with this story!
> 
> Anyway hope you all like, your comments help full me. I should keep writing even if I don't get comments, but then I kinda feel that people are no longer interested in it so my motivation drops. A bad way to look at it, but it helps knowing people like what I write as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below, it helps fuel my desire to finish the story! i do have some ideas so i hope to be able to get to them! And then mayhaps i will get back to my other unfinished stories! Stay Awesome my Lovelies


End file.
